


Stalker

by Maggieshawolexotic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Language, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Behavior, Rape, Sexual Fantasy, Sexualization Of A Minor, Stalking, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism, mentions of KurooXOikawa, one minor manga spoiler, use of instagram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggieshawolexotic/pseuds/Maggieshawolexotic
Summary: Kenma has a stalker
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 63
Kudos: 270





	1. Kozume Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be told from the perspective of Kenma's stalker along with Kenma, Kuroo, and other Nekoma players.

Chapter 1

The first time he saw him was on the train. He was on his way to work, running late because someone had jumped in front of the train and he had to switch to another. His only option was to catch the 7:50 train instead of the 7:30 train. He was angry. But then he took his seat and two boys sat across from him. One of them was tall with crazy black hair. He wouldn’t stop talking. The other was smaller, blond with his black roots growing in. His face was buried in what he thought to be the newest handheld videogame system. The boys were dressed in school uniforms so he assumed they were on their way to school. They were also carrying gym bags. The taller one looked athletic, but seeing the smaller one also carrying a gym bag shocked him a little, especially since the train had almost made it to his stop and the boy hadn’t yet looked up from his game or responded to anything his friend was saying.

The train announced that it had arrived at his stop. He reached for his briefcase, then he heard the boy finally respond to his friend, “Kuro you’re being too loud,” and he set his briefcase right back down and remained on the train. He was definitely going to be late for work now. 

He spent the next ten minutes listening to the boys’ conversation. Something about how glad they were that they didn’t have morning practice today; and another thing about how the blond was spending the night at Kuroo’s house tonight, and another thing about a new videogame they could play, and another thing about how Kuroo’s father and grandparents were going out of town for the weekend to see Kuroo’s aunt. 

Finally, the train came to its next stop and the two boys grabbed their bags and exited the train. On the platform, they met up with two other students from the same high school, also carrying gym bags. He watched the blond boy walk off with his friends as the train pulled away. He quickly dug in his pocket to find his phone. He did a quick google search to see if he could figure out which high school was nearby. Nekoma High. That’s got to be it, unless they all have to catch another train to go to a school even further away. He checked his watch. He was officially seven minutes late for the start of his shift.

Eventually, after having to change trains and go back towards the city, he made it to work forty-five minutes late. _Maybe nobody will notice._ He entered through the main doors quickly and quietly, then pushed his way into the elevator, hitting button “8” on the wall panel. The doors opened to his main floor and he swiftly crossed the room to his office. Once inside, he closed the door behind him and logged into his computer. 

He opened Google and searched “Nekoma High sports clubs.” The first link he clicked on didn’t have much to offer other than a list of clubs currently offered at the school. The second link was an article about a recent sports and culture festival the students hosted. He scanned the pictures included in the article. The uniforms were the same as the ones the boy on the train was wearing. He was getting closer.

The third article was titled, “Nekoma High Boys Volleyball Team makes it to the Spring Tournament!” He didn’t even need to read the article to know that he found him. The top of the article featured a picture of the team where the students names were listed below; “from top left: Coach Nekomata Yasufumi, Coach Naoi Manabu, Captain Kuroo Tetsurou—middle blocker, third year.” He continued to scan the picture. Kuroo was definitely one of the boys on the train. In front of Kuroo, _he_ was pictured. The one he was looking for. He checked the list of team members once again. “From bottom left: Yaku Morisuke—Libero, third year; Kozume Kenma—setter, second year.”

There he was. “Kenma,” he tested the name on his lips. He liked the way saying his name tasted on his tongue. He hit print on the article. He stared at the black and white picture in front of him. Kenma was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. And he wanted him.

From that day forward, he took the train that Kenma took to school every day. He read every article about Nekoma High in hopes of any mention or picture of Kenma to appear—especially articles about the boys’ volleyball club. He often got off at the same stop he and Kuroo got off at everyday just to watch Kenma walk away. He googled the boy every day, wishing to find any social media. 

After spending days upon days neglecting his work, and searching for Kozume Kenma, he finally found a possible Instagram handle titled “applepi.” The Instagram was mostly photos of gamer scores and plays, but in the bio description “Personal account: @KozuKen” was linked. The personal account was private. He backtracked to the gamer page. Many of the comments were other gamers talking about how great a play was, or complimenting him on his Twitch streams. He immediately made a Twitch account and followed @applepi. 

He continued to scan the comment section. Eventually a familiar name caught his eye.

**@RussianLev commented: Looks fun, Kenma Senpai!**

**@YakuuuuMori replied: @RussianLev No, it doesn’t look fun. Stop avoiding studying for your exams @KozuKen.**

**@applepi replied: @RussianLev @YakuuuuMori Get out of my comment section.**

He scrolled to another picture and scanned its comments.

**@CaptainKuroo commented: @applepi STUDY!**

**@applepi replied: @CaptainKuroo No.**

He clicked on @CaptainKuroo’s Instagram. It was public. Nothing was out of the ordinary for a high school boy’s social media, he thought. Posts about upcoming games, victory pictures, photos with friends and family. A lot of Kuroo’s posts contained photos with Kenma in them. _They must be good friends._ He scrolled all the way down to when Kuroo had first joined Instagram. Many of the people tagged, aside from Kenma and Yaku were people named Bokuto, Akaashi, Kai, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Daichi, and Daisho. A few of the old photos were of Kuroo and a girl—his girlfriend. After a few months of photos with the girl, they stopped. _A_ _breakup_? Then around what looked to be his second year of high school, photos of Kuroo and a boy named Oikawa Tooru began to pop up a lot. Many of the comments on those photos were “Cuuute!” and “OTP!” and “Just date already!” Then the photos stopped. _Another breakup?_ Then his feed became mostly volleyball and photos with friends. 

Quickly, he realized that he needed to make himself an Instagram account. He set up a fake name. A girl’s name. He followed applepi, Kuroo, Yaku, Lev, and everyone else often featured in Kuroo’s pictures with public accounts. He hovered over Kenma’s personal account. Surly it would be weird if an account without any posts followed a random private account. He took a quick picture of the article with the Spring Tournament announcement and posted it to his Instagram. He captioned the photo, “Congrats Nekoma! Been cheering you on all season, can’t wait to watch you go to Nationals!”

Now he just looked like a fan. Maybe they would think he was a student that went to their school. It would be even more convincing if he followed the whole team. After following all of Nekoma’s Boys Volleyball team, he followed Kenma’s personal account. Fingers crossed he accepts his follow request. Even better if he followed back. 

He set his phone aside and finally got to work on the project due to his boss at the end of the week. When lunch finally rolled around, his phone pinged with new notifications.

**@CaptainKuroo followed you back**

**@YakuuuuMori followed you back**

**@RussianLev followed you back**

**@YamaTora followed you back**

**@NobuyukiK followed you back**

**@KozuKen accepted your follow request**

**@KozuKen followed you back.**

His heart skipped a beat. This was it. He was about to learn everything about him. He clicked on Kenma’s profile, hands shaking, heart racing.

His bio was simple:

**Kozume Kenma**

**Nekoma Volleyball Club**

**Game account: @applepi**

**August 8, 2011 <3**

What the fuck was that date? Death of a loved one? Anniversary? The date of an important win in volleyball? It could be anything. He needed to know.

He scrolled through Kenma’s photos. He only had a few. Not nearly as much as Kuroo. His oldest photos were like the ones on his gamer page, probably from before he created a separate account. Eventually he began posting pictures of food—particularly apple pie photos, then new videogames he bought, then family photos, team photos, photos with friends. But it told him nothing. Most of Kenma’s posts didn’t have a caption. The one’s that did were short and sweet; “we won,” “sports festival,” “Kuroo’s birthday,” “my birthday,” “Christmas,” and so on.

He went back to Kuroo’s profile. He had posted since this morning when he first followed everyone. It was a selfie of him and Kenma. Kenma looked uninterested in what Kuroo was doing—his face was buried in an old Tetris handheld. Now that was a videogame he could related to. The caption on the photo was: “@KozuKen loves videogames more than he loves me.” Kenma had also commented on the post, “@CaptainKuroo Correct,” to which Kuroo replied with a crying emoji.

In the top left corner of Kuroo’s page, his profile picture began lighting up with a ring. He clicked on it, curious as to what it meant. It was a video—an Insta Story if you will—of Kenma eating lunch.

“Kuro stop,” Kenma said putting chopstick to his lips.

“No, you’re cute.”

“Stop it.”

The camera panned away and landed on Taketora who was making a puking gesture from a few chairs away.

The camera went back to focusing on Kenma, who glared at Kuroo.

“You love me,” Kuroo replied, then the video cut out. 

He scanned Kuroo’s bio for any more information. His bio was much more exciting than Kenma’s.

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

**Nekoma Boys Volleyball Captain #1**

**University of Tokyo Class of 2016, future scientist**

**He/Him**

**Raging Bisexual**

**August 8, 2011 <3**

It was the same date as in Kenma’s bio. He clicked through Kuroo’s highlighted stories. One was a collection of competitions between himself and Yaku. Another was of his volleyball tricks—serves, spikes, blocks, and what not. The third highlight was titled “Kenma.”

The highlight reel was at least thirty minutes long. He watched every single video and stared at every single photo. Most of the videos were of Kenma setting the ball at practice, of him sitting in class, of doing homework together—then, on a picture dated from about a year ago, Kenma started smiling more—posing. There were more photos of just the two of them. Then there was a video of them walking down the street and holding hands. 

Then his heart stopped.

It was a video of them kissing at a fireworks display. Then a video of Kuroo swinging Kenma around after a win. Then a video of them in bed together—Kenma was checking his phone while Kuroo kissed his cheek. Then a boomerang—or whatever it’s called—of them kissing at the park. Then a photo of them holding hands at a Christmas lights festival.

He exited out of the highlight reel. He couldn’t watch anymore. It made him sick.

They were together. Kenma was dating Kuroo.

Kuroo Tetsurou had to go.


	2. Kozume Kenma

Chapter 2

He was watching one of @applepi’s Twitch streams when he decided he needed to see Kenma in person—aside from on his train ride to work every day. On Twitch, Kenma was very quiet. He very seldom spoke, unless he was explaining whatever strategy he used to win that game—and personally, game strategy was not something that interested him. He wanted to be able to look into Kenma’s eyes while he spoke to him. He wanted to have a real, meaningful conversation with the boy. 

Kenma’s stream was quiet once again, so he checked the calendar on the office wall. Nekoma’s game with Karasuno was tomorrow—Saturday, and he’d finally be able to see his kitten in action. He wasn’t looking forward to see Kuroo though. That boy rubbed him the wrong way. What did Kenma see in him? He was loud and obnoxious, overconfident, and self-centered. At least, those were the vibes he picked up from Kuroo’s social media, and from the few times he had joined Kenma on his Twitch streams.

Kenma deserved to be with someone like _him._ A working man. Someone who can provide for him so he can continue to do what he loves. Someone who can take care of him. Someone who will always be there for him.

_“Alright, I gotta log off now guys. I’ll be streaming again Monday night,”_ and the screen went blank.

He pulled up his fake Instagram account and scrolled through his feed. Kuroo, Yaku, and Nobuyuki had all made a similar post—the same photo of just the three off them and a caption about how lucky they are to have been playing together the last three years, and how proud they are of the underclassman, and how its bittersweet that their high school volleyball careers would be coming to an end soon.

**@RussianLev commented: @CaptainKuroo @YakuuuuMori @NobuyukiK Thanks for being such great senpai’s! Can’t wait to play tomorrow!**

**@YamaTora commented: @CaptainKuroo you got me cryin’ for days!**

No comment from Kenma…yet. He probably wouldn’t comment though. He seemed to only comment on things if he absolutely had to.

He clicked back to the home feed. Kenma had made a post. It was a selfie of him and a boy he’d never seen before. The caption read: Battle of the Trash Heap tomorrow! Throwback to this year’s training camp with @BAAMShoyo10.

**@YamaTora commented: I’m so pumped! Get to see Kiyoko-san! <3**

**@Ryuuu05 replied: @YamaTora YOU’RE GOING DOWN!**

**@BAAMShoyo10 commented: The game is gonna be like WHAM BOOM POW!**

**@KozuKen replied: @BAAAMShoyo10 nobody knows what the means.**

**@KageyamaTobio replied: @Kozuken makes sense to me.**

**@rollingthunder4: replied: of course it makes sense to you… *laughing emoji***

**@CaptainKuroo commented: Nervous yet?**

**@RussianLev commented: I want a selfie with you too @KozuKen**

**@KozuKen replied: @RussianLev no**

He took a screenshot of the photo and uploaded it to the computer. He printed out the picture and set it off to the side. He spun his chair around and stared at the picture board he had recently put up on the wall of his home office. This one was of all the photos he could find of Kenma and his friends. Hopefully after tomorrow, he’ll be adding a headline from Nekoma’s school paper about them winning against Karasuno. And if by some chance they lose, there will still be action shots of the game in the school paper and probably the local paper as well.

He checked his watch, it was getting late and Nekoma played Karasuno at 10am tomorrow. He needed to go to bed so he could have enough time to eat and catch the right train to the sports center tomorrow. He exited his home office and after brushing his teeth, climbed into bed. He stared at the wall across from his bed. He had only just started his collage, but the sports clippings from online newspapers have begun to accumulate. Kenma the first thing he saw when he woke up every morning and the last thing he saw every night before going to bed. In his nightstand, he kept a small photo album of pictures of Kenma and Kuroo. He loved it because Kenma was so cute in all those photos, but he hated it because Kuroo was the one making him happy. He wanted to cut Kuroo out of the pictures, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. What if Kenma one day saw those photos of Kuroo blacked out and it upset him? He couldn’t risk jeopardizing any future relationship with Kenma. 

The next morning, he arrived at the sports arena early. But it was still very busy and full of people. Girls teams played later in the afternoon but he already saw many different teams hanging around the stadium. He wasn’t sure what schools were playing right now. At the front entrance he purchased his tickets and grabbed a program that listed what teams were playing at what time and in what gym. Nekoma and Karasuno were playing in the big gym. He checked his watch. He had about an hour before their game. He was early, but the stands were filled with observers for the game currently going on. It was almost over. It was the final set and the score was 19 to 15. He grabbed the first empty seat he could find.

As the game ended and people began to exit the gym, he made his way closer and closer to the gym floor. He couldn’t get right in front because those seats were reserved for the students from Nekoma and Karasuno that came to cheer their teams on. But he did find a seat almost in front, and off to the side. He was close enough to hear at least the coaches barking orders, and maybe the players calling out for the ball.

People—mostly parents and family members of the players—began to file into the gym and take their seats. An elderly woman, her husband, and probably their adult child sat behind him. Karasuno entered the gym and the cheer squad began chanting for their team. Nekoma entered in through the opposite doors and their cheer squad did the same.

Kuroo walked out with Coach Nakomata, he waved at the crowd, grinning wildly. He hated him. But then he saw Kenma and his heart skipped a beat.

“Whoo! Go Testurou!” The younger man behind him cheered.

“Who are you here to see?” the elderly woman behind him asked politely.

He turned around and lied, “both. I played Volleyball in high school so I try to keep up with the tournaments. What about you?”

She smiled, “my grandson is Nekoma’s captain. So we’re here for him.”

“That’s wonderful!”

“Yeah,” the elderly man added, “we haven’t been to any of his games this year, so we’re excited to finally see him play. Hopefully this won’t be their last game. Tetsurou’s not ready to be done with this team.”

A beautiful woman came and joined them. Kuroo’s father glanced at her and said, “Glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t miss our son’s game.”

“You missed all the other ones.”

“This is not the time to argue. Tetsurou understands that I live three hours away and work full-time.”

Nekoma began warming up their serves while Karasuno stretched. His eyes locked on Kenma. He was nervous. He could tell from where he sat. His serves were meticulous, as always, but there was hesitation. Kuroo must have noticed because he grabbed Kenma’s arm and said something to him. Kenma smiled. He actually smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat, imagining that that smile was for him and not Kuroo. He took out his phone and took a quick video of the goings on around him. Making sure to linger on both teams equally to avoid any suspicion from Kuroo’s family behind him.

“Good morning Kuroo-san,” a sweet voice said from behind him. He glanced back and a beautiful woman and her husband’s—they were holding hands—took a seat behind the Kuroo family.

“Hello Kozume-chan!” Kuroo’s father said standing up to hug the woman, and shake her husband’s hand. 

“Thanks for letting Tetsurou stay over last night. Kenma’s always so anxious before big games and Tetsurou always puts him at ease.”

_They let their children have sleepovers? Even though they’re dating?_ Maybe Kenma and Kuroo’s parents were unaware that their children were in a relationship. Obviously their families are close, Kuroo’s father hugged Kenma’s mother. If He had kids, he would never let them spend the night at their significant others’ house while they were still in high school. And besides, someone as special as Kenma should be kept pure. Only _he_ could corrupt Kenma.

The game began. And he didn’t know much about volleyball, but this was an amazing game. Every player put in the best effort, and in the end, they looked like they all had so much fun. Nekoma lost. Parents began making their way down the bleachers to see their kids. He followed behind. He needed a better look at Kenma.

Kenma fell to the ground. The crowd stopped and went silent. 

“That was so much fun!” Kenma finally said. He sat up and looked at Kuroo. “Thanks for getting me into volleyball, Kuro.”

The team stared at Kenma, obviously shocked.

“Uh…” Kuroo looked confused, “You’re welcome.”

Nekoma had a group hug while the third years cried. They were done. Finally they all turned toward the crowd, bowed and thanked them for watching and cheering them on. It was very emotional. Kenma and Kuroo’s mothers were both crying, along with many other Nekoma parents and students.

He finally made it onto the court where he waited his turn to congratulate Nekoma on a great season. He finally made it to Kuroo and shook his hand. “You played very well. You should be proud of yourself and your team.”

“Thank you so much, sir.”

“I hope you’ll continue to play after graduation.”

“I made the Tokyo University team, so please continue to support me.”

He nodded and made his way down the line. He congratulated each player and finally…finally he got to Kenma. He stared into the boys golden eyes. His breath caught in his throat.

Kenma glanced away and said quietly, “thank you for supporting us,” and bowed.

He reached his hand out to shake Kenma’s hand. “You played very well. Congratulations on a great season.”

“Thank you.”

He exited the gym riding a high. He touched him. He talked to him. He looked into his eyes. And Kenma looked back. Kenma loved him too. He was so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment and some kudos!


	3. Graduation

The volleyball season was over. It was bitter sweet. Everyone was pretty sad that Kuroo, Yaku, and Nobuyuki were officially done with the Nekoma volleyball team, but graduation was just around the corner. Kuroo had been accepted into the biochemical engineering program at Tokyo University and had made their volleyball team.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Kenma asked Kuroo while they walked home from the train station.

“Why? It’s just graduation,” Kuroo replied, “we sit in a gym for three hours and they hand us our diplomas. No big deal.” 

“I guess…” 

“Nothing phases me anymore anyways.”

Kenma laughed quietly. “Then what was that last night?”

“Kenma!” Kuroo yelled at him in a whisper, “You can’t talk about that out in public.”

“You’re blushing.”

“I am not!”

“You are.”

“Fine!” Kuroo threw his hands behind his head and walked further ahead. “Dick was just too bomb, what do you want from me?”

“Don’t say it like that…”

They arrived at Kenma’s house. Kuroo pushed open the front gate and allowed Kenma to walk through first. A man passed them and made eye contact with Kuroo. He smiled at him. Kuroo watched him walk away while Kenma unlocked the front door.

“Does he usually get off at our stop?” Kuroo asked.

“Who?” Kenma replied looking up at Kuroo and then following his gaze to the man who was now passing by Kuroo’s house next door. “Never seen him before.”

“How have you not? He rides the same train we do to and from school every day.”

“Oh. Guess I haven’t noticed.”

“Yeah, that’s because you’ve got your face buried in your PSP and don’t pay attention to your surroundings!”

Kenma rolled his eyes and toed off his shoes in the entry way and closed the door behind him. Kuroo locked the door and took off his own shoes. 

“I’m home kitties!” Kenma called out. He stepped into the hallway and peaked around the corner into the living room to see if either of his parents were home early from work. He checked the clock on the wall, they should still have at least another hour and a half before his mom was due home. He looked down to see one of his two cats brushing up against his leg. He scooped him up and kissed his head. “We’ve got some time to kill, want to go upstairs?”

“Only if you’re going to study for your finals.”

Kenma groaned. “But it’s the last one, regardless of whether I do well on it, my final grade will be the same.”

Kuroo glared at him. “What are you going to do next term when I’m not here to help you study?”

Kenma put his cat back down on the floor. “High school doesn’t matter. I’m not going to college.”

Kuroo followed Kenma up the stairs to Kenma’s bedroom. He replied, “Yeah I get it. There’s not really anything else college can teach you. You already know everything about computers—including hacking—and you already make money streaming.”

“And I know how to program,” Kenma added, “and I understand the stock market and help my parents invest in that. I’m not going to college just to get a degree I don’t need.”

“Just pass your exams Kenma. Then you can at least have something to fall back on if you do decide you want to go to college.”

“Not going to happen.”

Kuroo threw his backpack to the corner of the room and jumped onto Kenma’s bed. Kenma set his backpack down more gently and sat on the edge of the bed. Kuroo sat up and brushed Kenma’s hair back so he could whisper in his ear, “I’ll give you a kiss for every right answer you get.”

Kenma pushed him away, “you’re going to have to do better than that if you want me to actually study.” He crawled over to the pile of pillows he had against his headboard and leaned back. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began scrolling through Instagram. Kuroo joined him and peaked at the screen.

“Wait a second,” Kuroo said grabbing Kenma’s phone out of his hand.

“What?” Kenma asked, surprised. His fingers still shaped like he had the phone in his hands.

“Does this say 10k?”

“My follower count? Yeah.”

“When did that happen!?”

“Like a week ago I think. I’ve been considering unlinking my personal account in my bio and changing my screen name because of it. I know my personal account is private, but I don’t really need my followers finding out anything about my personal life, ya know?”

Kuroo handed Kenma his phone back and replied, “Yeah that makes sense. What would you change your gamer tag to if you don’t want it to be applepi anymore?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Hm.” Kuroo pulled out his phone and opened Instagram as well. He got comfortable in the mountain of pillows Kenma denies he keeps around because of Kuroo. Kenma hates sleeping with more than one or two pillows. Kuroo’s the one that likes to be buried. He checked his notifications. He had posted a photo this morning of a final farewell to his high school volleyball team. He had been avoiding addressing the loss at the spring tournament for weeks now and was especially avoiding saying goodbye to all his friends while he went off to college. Then he came to a post that pictured himself, Kai, and Yaku with the caption: _Good luck to the third years at graduation tomorrow!_

“Speaking of Instagram followers. Do you know who this is?”

Kenma looked over to read the screenname. “No, but she followed me to. Figured she just goes to our school.”

“She only posts about the team, and she only ever likes the pictures of you and I that I post. It’s just weird.”

“Fan account maybe? She likes _all_ of my pictures. Even my really old ones of just game plays.”

Kuroo laughed. “Maybe she’s got a crush on you.”

“Please…everyone at school knows that you and I are together.”

“I doubt _everyone_ knows.”

“You try to make out with me in the hallway.”

“Doesn’t mean someone isn’t crushing on you.”

As the night went on, Kuroo had to go home. His mom was coming up for his graduation and they had dinner plans. Kenma was of course invited, but he wanted to give Kuroo alone time with his mom. The next day, Kenma took his final exam and was officially done with his second year of high school. One year left. Only one year he’ll have to spend without Kuroo. He can survive that.

Kenma sat with his and Kuroo’s families during the graduation ceremony. It was boring. Kenma thought it was too long and the gym was too hot with that many people there. Families clapped and cheered when their kids’ names were called, which Kenma found annoying, but that made him a hypocrite because he definitely clapped for Kuroo while his family and Kuroo’s yelled for him. 

After the ceremony, Kenma’s parents forced him to take a picture with Kuroo, Yaku, and Kai. 

“One day when you’re old you’ll thank us for taking this,” his father said.

“Now one of just you and Tetsurou,” Kuroo’s dad said. 

They got together and smiled for a picture. Kenma’s mom “awed” while Kuroo’s mom said, “cute!”

“Mom, you’re embarrassing!” Kuroo yelled while Kenma mumbled.

Just them Kuroo was jumped by all his underclassman former teammates. “Ahh! Congratulations Kuroo,” Yamamoto yelled as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

“Yeah, congrats!” said Lev.

As he was thanking his friends, he noticed someone hanging out by the auditorium’s entrance. He was alone, but he looked so familiar. _The train,_ Kuroo quickly remembered. He finally managed to shake Tora off of him. He leaned down to whisper in Kenma’s ear, “doesn’t that guy ride the same train as us every day?”

Kenma followed Kuroo’s gaze. “I don’t recognize him,” Kenma said.

“No he definitely does. Pretty sure he gets off at our stop too. No he definitely does, I saw him yesterday when we were walking home.”

“Maybe he has a kid graduating too?” Kenma wondered. He looked up at Kuroo who was still looking toward the entrance. He looked puzzled. “Stop staring, you’re being rude.”

“Sorry, you’re right. I just get weird vibes.”

“You’re still being rude.”

And with that, the topic was dropped. The Kozume family and the Kuroo family exited the auditorium together as students, faculty, and other families slowly began to leave the ceremony. “You’ll join us for dinner?” Kuroo’s grandmother asked Kenma’s father.

“If you’ll have us,” he replied.

“Of course!” Kuroo’s father said, “You’re always welcome.”

While the adults arranged dinner plans, Kuroo pulled Kenma off to the side and asked, “Sleepover tonight?”

“Your moms here.”

“So?”

“Don’t you want to spend time with her?”

“I did that yesterday, and I see her all the time.”

“No you don’t Kuro. You see me all the time.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I want you in my bed.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, “you’re hopeless. But yes, if you’re dad says it’s okay I’ll spend the night.”

“He always says its okay.”

“So you’ll meet us at the restaurant then?” Kuroo’s father interrupted their conversation while he clarified the dinner plans with the Kozume’s.

“Yep, we’ll follow you. Ready to go you two?” Kenma’s mom asked.

The Kozume’s and the Kuroo’s got into their respective cars and drove to the restaurant. Kenma was feeling overstimulated. There were a lot of people in the auditorium and the restaurant was definitely going to be at full capacity—it was graduation day after all. His mom sensed the unease in her son and turned around to face him.

“Doing okay sweetie?”

“Yeah,” He sighed.

His father glanced in to the rearview mirror to get a look at Kenma’s face. “Going to be okay at the restaurant? It’ll be busy.”

“I have to be. This is Kuro’s day.”

Kenma’s mom smiled and turned back around to face out the front windshield. 

“Can I sleep at Kuro’s tonight? He asked me to. I think he still has to ask his dad.”

“Yeah that’s fine,” his dad replied. 

Kenma glanced out the window. Next to their car was a taxi. The man in the passenger seat Kenma recognized at the man Kuroo had asked him about at the school. The one who apparently took the same train as them every day and got off at their stop every evening. Kenma didn’t recognize him from the train at all. Maybe he should start paying more attention to his surroundings. His mother’s purse was at his foot. He reached in and pulled out his 3DS. He was almost done with Majora’s Mask for the third time and he wanted to finish it before Kuroo forced him to pay attention to him all night long. He glanced out the window again while he waited for the intro music to finish. The man in the taxi was looking at him. He smiled at Kenma. Kenma looked away. Immediately he felt uncomfortable. The cargo train in front of their car sure was taking its sweet time.

“Kenma.” His mother requested his attention. He turned the volume on his game down, thinking that’s what she was going to ask him.

“Sorry I’ll turn it down.”

“No, that’s not what I was going to ask.” She replied. “I want to ask you something a little more serious while we’ve got you alone.”

_Fuck._ “Hm?”

“Are you and Tetsurou having sex?”

Both Kenma and his father choked.

“Honey!” his dad said, “Is this really the time?”

Kenma could feel his face heating up. There’s no way he’d be able to lie to her right now. He thought his parents already knew. They continued to let them have sleepovers even after they started dating—it was kind of a given that they were doing _stuff._ Kuroo’s dad knew from the beginning. But he had been catching Kuroo in the act since he was dating Michiko his first year of high school. And he caught him and Oikawa messing around before. And Kuroo senior had caught him and Kuroo in bed together more times than Kenma would like to admit to. 

He could play this off right? He could have a “no big deal” attitude that Kuroo had with his dad. Okay, here goes. “Why would you ask me something you already know the answer to? I know Kuro’s dad told you.” Fuck his voice was shaking. _So much for playing this off._

“Don’t get defensive,” his mom replied, “it’s just a question.”

“Answer your mother,” his dad added.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” his dad said.

He threw his face in his hands and groaned, “Don’t make me say it!”

“If you can’t talk about it then you shouldn’t be doing it,” his father scolded.

“Why are you doing this to me? We’re literally three minutes away from the restaurant.”

“Kenma,” his mom scolded this time.

“Fine! Yes, Kuroo and I are having sex…” he mumbled toward the floor.

“Are you using protection?”

“Not like one of us can get pregnant…”

“So, no?”

“Sometimes.”

“We’re here,” him father interrupted. _Thank God!_ “We can talk about this later.”

“Please don’t.”

They got out of the car and joined the Kuroo’s. Kuroo put his arm around Kenma’s shoulder and pulled him close. Kenma could feel his parents watching them, and he shied away.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma waited for his parents to start talking to Kuroo’s parents and grandparents before answering. “My mom asked me if we were having sex.”

Kuroo laughed quietly. “Yikes. What did you tell them?”

“I couldn’t lie so I had to tell them.”

“They already knew. My dad told them as soon as he found out. I was terrified to go over to your house for weeks after that.”

“Yeah, I know they knew…it was just an excuse for my mom to bring up ‘safe sex.’ She asked if we were using protection.”

Kuroo laughed again.

“I want to die.”

“Well, die tomorrow, because today is my day and I want to spend it with you.”


	4. Inside

The train ride was quiet today. The students on their way home weren’t nearly as talkative as usual. Graduation was tomorrow. There was a sadness in the air but he could tell that the seniors on board were also silently buzzing with excitement. Kenma and Kuroo sat across from him on the train as they usually did. Kenma was playing a game on his 3DS. Kuroo had his earbuds in. He was scrolling through his phone.

“Hey,” Kuroo said to Kenma while he removed his earbuds.

“Hm?” Kenma replied without looking up.

“My mom wants me to go to dinner with her tonight. Do you want to come with?”

“Not really,” Kenma said. “You haven’t seen your mom since nationals.”

“Yeah you’re right. I should go by myself.”

So Kuroo would be gone tonight. And Kenma would be home alone—assuming his parents worked late. The train came to halt at the station and he, Kenma, Kuroo, and many other passengers exited the train in an orderly fashion.

He checked his watch. It was almost 4pm. He should have been at work still but he left early for a “personal matter,” also known as finding where Kenma lived. He followed behind Kenma as he trailed slightly behind Kuroo—his face still buried in his game. They exited the station. Kuroo put his hand on Kenma’s shoulder and guided him through the gates as he ignored his surroundings. This was his first time following the boy’s home. It was risky but necessary. A few weeks ago he was lucky enough to be called to Nekoma High School to update the security cameras around the school. While he was going over the new equipment with the principal, he managed to catch Kenma in the hallway with Yamamoto. He was so excited to see him he choked on the words he was saying to the principal. 

After making it through the small shopping district of the suburb their train stop was at, they arrived in a nice neighborhood. He assumed this was one of their neighborhoods since Kenma put away his game and began a comfortable conversation with Kuroo.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” he overheard Kenma ask Kuroo.

“Why? It’s just graduation,” Kuroo replied, “we sit in a gym for three hours and they hand us our diplomas. No big deal.” 

“I guess…” 

“Nothing phases me anymore anyways.”

He heard Kenma laugh quietly. It was such a sweet sound. “Then what was that last night?”

This took him off guard. How could they be talking about this so openly? And in public! Adults didn’t even talk about this with their spouses in public.

“Kenma!” Kuroo yelled at him in a whisper, “You can’t talk about that out in public.”

“You’re blushing.”

“I am not!”

“You are.”

“Fine!” He saw Kuroo throw his hands behind his head and walk further ahead. “Dick was just too bomb, what do you want from me?”

His jaw dropped. Filthy language like that should not be spoken in front of his future lover. 

“Don’t say it like that…”

Good. Kenma put an end to that. 

They stopped at a nice two story house and Kuroo pushed open the front gate. Kenma walking in first and followed the walkway up to the front door. He couldn’t stop to watch them. It would be too obvious that he was following them home. He kept walking. Kuroo glanced at him while he passed the house. He smiled at him. Kuroo nodded a quick bow, then returned his attention back to Kenma who was unlocking the front door. Kuroo said something to him that he couldn’t quite catch. 

So this was Kenma’s house. Good to know. He crossed the street and took a seat at the bus stop a few houses down from Kenma’s. He sat there for quite some time, ignoring every bus that passed the stop. He worked in security. He knew how to survey an area. He knew how to identify the least secure places and where the safest place to hide a camera would be. He sat across the street from Kenma’s house for an hour.

He saw Kuroo leave Kenma’s house around 5:30pm. Kenma’s father pulled into the driveway as Kuroo was closing the front door behind him. He stopped by Kozume’s car for a moment and they exchanged a few words. Then a car pulled into the driveway of the house next door. Kuroo waved to Kozume, then walked over to the house next door. He greeted the woman exiting the car. She gave Kuroo a hug and then entered the house next door to Kenma’s.

So Kuroo lived next door. Everything made sense all of a sudden. Why they were so close, why their parents were so close, and why they were allowed to have sleepovers. They have probably been friends for years. No wonder their parents still allowed this. Even if they didn’t, it’d be easy to sneak out.

People had begun to gather at the bus stop, probably people who worked late shifts. The next bus would probably come in a few minutes. _I should get on it if I don’t want to be noticed._ He had been there for an hour and fifteen minutes already. He heard the door to Kuroo’s house open and close. He glanced up. Kuroo and his mother—he recognized her from nationals—followed by Kuroo’s father. He walked them back to the car, then Kuroo’s father waved as his son and ex-wife pulled out of the driveway. Dinner plans. He remembered from Kuroo and Kenma’s conversation on the train. 

The bus came to a stop in front of him and him and the others waiting quickly got on. He took his seat facing away from Kenma and Kuroo’s houses, but he watched them as the bus pulled away. Between the two houses was a large tree. _Now this could work._

The next day, he attended Nekoma’s graduation. Kuroo was obviously seated on the gym floor with the other third years waiting for their names to be called to get their diplomas. He took his seat in the bleachers above the gym with the other parents and family members. He scanned the crowd. Yamamoto, Lev, Inouka, Fukunaga, and the rest of the remaining Nekoma volleyball team members were all sitting together a few feet over from him. Kenma wasn’t with them. He continued to scan the crowd. Then he saw him. He was on the other side of the gym with his mom and dad, along with Kuroo’s family. He took out his phone and took a few pictures. Kenma was too far away to get a clear picture, but this was fine. It was the memory of attending graduation together that really mattered.

When Kuroo’s name was called, the volleyball team cheered loudly for him. They did the same for Yaku and Kai. It was cute how much they loved their seniors. But he was watching Kenma. He clapped for his friends of course. His parents and Kuroo’s family cheered loudly when Kuroo walked across the stage. He saw Kenma let out a little “whoo!” as he clapped for Kuroo. A pang of jealously hit him in the chest. He needed them to break up. He needed Kuroo out of the picture so he could scoop Kenma up for himself. He wasn’t yet sure how he would get Kenma to notice him, to fall for him, to go with him if he asked. But Kuroo would have to be completely out of the picture for that to happen. 

Maybe if Kuroo could rekindle an old relationship, that would give him the out he needed to leave Kenma heartbroken and for him to swoop in and whoo the beautiful blond boy. He pulled out his phone and pulled up Kuroo’s Instagram. He scrolled back two years and found the posts with Kuroo and his ex-girlfriend from his first year of high school. Michiko. She was pretty, he thought. He clicked on her Instagram. Shoot, she was married now with a baby on the way. Back to Kuroo’s Instagram. He found photos with another girl, he clicked on her profile. Michelle Quinn. From what he could tell, she was an exchange student last year and was friends with the volleyball team. Maybe a manager? She was back in the Unites States, but mostly had photos with Yamamoto. A long distance relationship it looked like. That wouldn’t work if she was with one of Kuroo’s friends. Then he remembered that volleyball player from Seijoh. Oikawa? He thought his name was. He found him on Kuroo’s Instagram. He was definitely a pretty boy, but he didn’t think that he and Oikawa had actually been in a relationship. Maybe they were just hanging out for a while. And besides, it looked like Oikawa was taken at the moment too. He had an anniversary date in his bio. 

He sighed and put his phone away. The graduation ceremony was almost over.

The ceremony ended and he made his way down the stairs to the gym floor, like everyone else, to greet and congratulate the one they were seeing graduate. He noticed a few people hanging out in the back, friends and distance family members, while parents hugged their graduates. He hung back with them. He watched as the members of the volleyball team jumped Kuroo and congratulated him. He watched their parents take pictures. Then Kuroo glanced up. Their eyes met. He didn’t look away.

Kuroo bent over to whisper in Kenma’s ear. As a response, Kenma glanced back at him. Their eyes met only for a moment, then he looked back at Kuroo and answered whatever it was he whispered to him. Kuroo still watched him from across the room. He turned to leave.

Outside, he waited for a taxi. Students and their families were slowly exiting. A taxi was hailed just as Kuroo’s family got into his mother’s car, and Kenma and his parents got into their family car. 

“Where to?” the taxi driver asked him.

“Follow them, I’m meeting my nephew at the restaurant for his graduation.”

“Oh! Well congratulations!”

Kuroo’s mother’s car pulled away from the school, followed by the Kozume car, then his taxi. 

“So who’s your nephew?” The taxi driver asked, “I actually drive a lot of Nekoma students around, maybe I know him?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he replied quickly.

“Name sounds familiar but I don’t think I know him.”

“He’s the captain of the boys volleyball team…or I guess _was_ the captain.”

“Ah gotcha! Heard they did pretty well at nationals this year. Tell him I said congrats. For nationals, and for graduating.”

“I will!”

The car was stopped at a railroad crossing. I cargo train was passing through the neighborhood. He glanced out the window, next to his car was Kenma’s family. He stared at the boy. So pretty. He was having a conversation with his mom. She was turned around in her seat. Kenma looked a little frazzled from what he could tell from this distance. Kenma looked out the window. His eyes widened momentarily. At least, he thinks that what he saw. Being this far away and with two windows between them made it difficult to tell. Kenma must have recognized him! Kenma looked away as quickly as his eyes widened. 

He returned to speaking to his mother. Then, it looked like whatever conversation they were having turned into an argument. Kenma threw his face in his hands and ducked down to where he could no longer see Kenma. His father turned around in his seat to speak, then Kenma sat back up. He leaned against the window and answered his father. 

The train had passed.

Quickly, he snapped a photo of Kenma leaning against the car window. He couldn’t really see his face in the photo, but that was okay. He was still beautiful in it. His taxi continued to follow the Kuroo family car. Once they pulled up to the restaurant, he paid his fair, then waited for the two families to enter the restaurant before getting out of the car. 

“I’ll meet them inside, have to call my wife first. Thanks for the ride!”

“You’re welcome, sir!”

The taxi pulled back onto the street. He stood outside the restaurant for a few moments longer. Then went inside and took a seat at the bar. The restaurant was very busy. He hoped Kenma would be okay in a crowd like this, he could tell from his Twitch streams that Kenma was quite shy and reserved. He found the two families on the other side of the restaurant, they were seating at a long table. They would be here a while considering how full the restaurant was. He had time.

He stepped outside and hailed another taxi. He gave the driver the address, and was dropped off outside of the Kozume house. He had to be careful, he didn’t know who in the neighborhood was close with the Kozume family. For all he knew, the neighbors on the other side of their house are as close to them as the Kuroo’s are. If anyone saw him sneaking around, they would certainly report him to the Kozume’s when they arrived home, or, worst-case scenario, call the police. But it was getting dark out and it was a Saturday. People would be out, or they’d be sitting down to dinner. He was careful. He worked for a security company, he knew what he was doing. 

He walked up to the front door. There had to be a spare key here somewhere. He checked the usual places; the mail box, the welcome rug, rocks in the garden. Their front porch had a swing. He lifted the cushion, and there it was! He let himself in. 

He didn’t bother taking off his shoes in the entry way. He stepped up into the hallway and peaked around the corner. There were two cats sleeping on the couch. They were cute. He and Kenma could have as many cats as the boy wanted once they were together. To his right was the kitchen. In the back of the house was a laundry room and bathroom, also a small dining room. There was another room, behind the living room, the door was closed. He assumed it was an office. Directly across from the front door was the stairs to the second level. The walls on either side of the stairs had family photos. He looked at each of them carefully. Mostly they were of Kenma’s school photos and family Christmas photos. They really were a beautiful family. When he reached the second floor, he peaked into each room. The room to his right was another bathroom. To his left was Kenma’s bedroom. He could tell because the bed was unmade and hardly big enough for two people. There was a small table on the floor, along with homework and other textbooks spread out. Shoes and clothes were falling out of the closet. And there was a desk with a very nice computer—one fit for a gamer—along with stacks upon stacks of videogames. There was also a TV mounted on the wall with various game consoles strewn about the floor. Definitely a teenage boy’s room.

He lay on the bed. Kenma’s bed. He brought the sheets up to his face and inhaled. Such a sweet, sweet smell. He buried his face in the pillows. _Kenma. Kenma. Kenma._ He looked up. The bedside table had a few more game consoles, chargers, and an alarm clock. He sat up and bent over to open the drawers. The top drawer had old papers thrown inside. Nothing special. The middle drawer had an old shoebox. He quietly pulled the box from the drawer. It was heavy. Inside were move ticket stubs, pictures of Kenma and Kuroo—many he had already seen before on the boys’ Instagram accounts. This was a memory box. Things from dates, or things that held meaning to him in regards to his relationship. _Disgusting._ He shoved the box back in the drawer and closed it. It was out of his memory. He opened the final drawer in the nightstand and once he saw what was inside he slammed it shut. Inside was condoms, lube, and _toys_ and _rope._ He could vomit. 

“Only me!” he grumbled to himself. “Only I should be able to touch him!”

He stood up, angry. Then he saw it. The big tree between the two houses was right outside Kenma’s window. It was an old tree, with many footholds and hidey-holes. And the branch came right up the small balcony outside Kenma’s bedroom window. He opened the sliding door and stepped outside. The trunk of the tree was close enough to touch. He glanced past the tree and he could see into the bedroom directly across from him. It was Kuroo’s room. It had to be. He could see volleyball posters on the walls. From this tree, he could see directly into each of their bedrooms. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two solar charged security camera. Typically this type of camera was used for surveillance—by police officers or undercover investigators. This was basically the same thing. He placed the high resolution camera on a small hole at the crook of the tree where the branch met the trunk. The hole was small enough to fit the camera, but not large enough for an animal to get in and dislodge it. It was also out of reach so that if either Kuroo or Kenma, or anyone else climbed the tree that the camera would stay hidden. He looked up toward the sky. It would definitely get enough sunlight here. The tree was old, but it let in a lot of light through the branches. He secured the camera and backed away from the rail of the balcony. He retreated back into Kenma’s room and sat on the bed. He opened the app on his phone connected to the camera. On his phone he could see himself clearly. He tested a few more angles. Absolutely perfect. He could see everything. 

He could watch Kenma anytime he wanted to. 

He glanced back toward Kuroo’s house and palmed the second camera in his hand. Once he was done in Kenma’s house, he would head over to Kuroo’s and place the second camera on the other side of the tree. He could watch Kuroo too. But more importantly, he could watch Kenma while he was at home _and_ while he was at Kuroo’s. He was brilliant. He would never live another day without seeing Kenma’s beautiful face.

And now, he would be seeing _much_ more of him.


	5. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Japanese schools typically begin a new year in April, but I'm going off the American model since I'm more familiar with it. This is sort of a filler chapter, but there are a few things in this that will be important later on.

“Thanks for staying over baby,” Kuroo whispered against Kenma’s ear.

“You practically begged me. I had no other choice,” he mumbled. He was trying to sleep, it was late, even for Kenma. “And stop calling me ‘baby.’”

“You know you love it.”

“If you must call me some sort of gross pet-name, can it at least be ‘babe?’ the Y at the end makes me uncomfortable.”

Kuroo propped himself up on his elbow as Kenma sat up in bed. “Okay then, _babe,_ come back here, I’m not done with you yet.”

Kenma glanced back at Kuroo to glare at him. He stood up. “Stop checking me out.”

“Kenma, you’re killing me!”

“Where did you throw my underwear?” he asked, quickly scanning the bedroom floor.

“I don’t know why you insist on sleeping with your underwear on when I’m just going to take them off again.” Kuroo collapsed on the bed and put his arms behind his head. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Kenma continued to search the bedroom for his underwear, but it was gone. They weren’t with his other clothes, or in the general direction that Kuroo had thrown them. “Seriously Kuro, where is my underwear!?”

Kuroo chuckled. “Ceiling fan.”

Kenma groaned, following Kuroo’s gaze upward. “Are you fucking serious? I can’t reach that.”

Kuroo sat up slowly, “I got it, I got it.” He stood up on the bed and retrieved Kenma’s underwear for him. Being sure to grab Kenma’s ass as he did so.

“Stop it.”

“You love me.” He handed Kenma back his underwear and kissed him as he did so.

Kenma shimmied back into his boxers and crawled back into bed. He picked up Kuroo’s phone on the side table to check the time. He had a text from Oikawa. He frowned and unlocked the phone to read the message. When he realized that the message was to the captain’s group chat, he handed the phone over to Kuroo. “Your boyfriend’s texting you.”

Kuroo frowned at him and took the phone. He read the message and once realizing Kenma was talking about Oikawa he replied, “He was never my boyfriend.”

“Could’ve fooled me. What does The Great King want this time?”

“He’s inviting all the teams for a party at his vacation home next weekend. To say goodbye to all the third years.”

Kenma made a disgusted face, then rolled over to check his own phone, which was also sitting precariously on Kuroo’s bedside table. “I’m not going.”

“Of course you are!”

“Sorry, but partying with Oikawa is not something I find fun.”

“You don’t like parties at all. Regardless of who’s hosting.” Kuroo’s phone vibrated as it sat on his bare chest. The screen lit up to reveal that Daichi has confirmed Karasuno’s attendance. “Shorty’s going.”

“Hn.”

The phone vibrated again. It was Bokuto this time, also confirming Fukurodani’s attendance. “And Akaashi. Please will you come? You can just hang out with Shoyo and Akaashi all night if you want. I doubt Akaashi will want to get wasted…he’ll probably be taking care of Bokuto all night.”

“If Keiji is taking care of Bokuto all night that means I’ll be taking care of you all night.”

“Come on Kenma, It’s not your responsibility to take care of me.”

“Mhmm…sure.”

“Fine. I’ll just hang out with you. I’ll be on my best behavior so you don’t have to worry about me getting drunk and breaking shit. Please come. Don’t make me beg baby.”

“Kuro.”

“Sorry. _Babe._ Please come with me. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“If I say yes, will you shut up and let me sleep through the night without trying to fuck me at 5am?”

“You got a deal!”

Kenma and Kuroo walked up to the front door of the Oikawa vacation home hand in hand. The rest of the Nekoma team trailing behind them. Kuroo had a skip in his step while Kenma dragged his feet. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t like Oikawa. And it wasn’t just because Kuroo used to sleep with him. It was mostly because Oikawa Tooru was an insufferable human being. Also, they were going to a party with all the volleyball teams in their conference to celebrate the recent graduates all going away to college or joining the workforce. That was way too many people for Kenma’s liking.

Of course Oikawa had to be the one to host the party. He was the only one with a house big enough. Even if it was just is family’s vacation home in the woods. And to make the matters worse, they’d have to spend the night. Tokyo was too far away to take a train or a bus back home in the middle of the night. 

“Hey, relax. I’m not leaving your side.”

Kenma looked up at Kuroo as he pushed open the front door. He had been here before. Kenma knew that much. He used to get many videocalls in the middle of the night from Kuroo while he and Oikawa were still messing around. Iwaizumi greeted them at the door as he was busy pushing the soon to be second years from Aoba Josai into the basement to claim a spot to sleep tonight and to get them away from blocking the front door.

“Hey Kuroo, Kozume.” He said, “And everyone else.”

“Hey man!” Kuroo replied clapping Iwaizumi on the shoulder. While Kenma corrected him to use his first name.

The rest of Nekoma wasn’t far behind them as they entered the large house. Many teams were already there and dancing to the loud music. Some were already drunk, especially the soon to be second years that have never consumed alcohol before.

“I’ve been instructed to tell everyone that couples get a room to themselves. Everyone else can just claim a spot in the basement or in one of the extra rooms upstairs.” Iwaizumi told everyone. “Kuroo, you and Kozume—I mean, Kenma—are in the master bedroom. You remember where it is?”

“Yeah I remember.”

Kenma dragged Kuroo toward the kitchen as soon as he caught a glimpse of Oikawa coming down the stairs. Luckily Shoyo was already in the kitchen with Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka eating pizza.

“Kenma!” Hinata cheered when he saw his friend.

Kenma immediately let go of Kuroo’s hand and went to his friend. They all talked for a bit, catching up on what was new in their lives, asking Kuroo what his university plans are, and when his college volleyball practices begin. 

The front door crashed open and there was a loud “HEY HEY HEY!” Coming from the entry way. Kenma cringed. He knew that voice.

“Bokuto!” Kuroo yelled as he took his friend into a headlock. Kenma rolled his eyes just as Akaashi did following Bokuto into the kitchen.

The moment Bokuto stepped in the room, Kenma knew that he had lost Kuroo for the night. They were definitely going to get drunk, wrestle each other down the stairs, and probably break something of value in the house. This was just how they were together.

“I do not feel like mothering them tonight,” Akaashi said quietly to Kenma.

He nodded in response. He’d be fine. Akaashi and Shoyo were both here to keep him company while Kuroo got wasted with Bokuto.

As the night went on, Kenma’s prediction was correct. Kuroo and Bokuto had challenged each other to some competition involving the large staircase in the middle of the house that ended with them just rolling over each other as they descended the stairs. And after Bokuto and Kuroo had both danced to some stupid song that had a viral internet dance, he finally stumbled back into the kitchen where Kenma was sitting on the counter top talking to Shoyo.

“Hey,” Kuroo said. “Have you eaten anything?”

Kenma glanced away, taking a sip of his drink. He wasn’t drunk. But he was definitely feeling fuzzy. 

“Kenma, I swear to god!” He sauntered over to the kitchen island and grabbed Kenma a piece of pizza. He shoved the plate into Kenma’s hand and ordered, “Eat!”

“Fine.” He took a small bite, then set the plate off to the side. Kuroo was standing in front of him with his hands on either side of Kenma’s butt. Kenma blushed slightly. Kuroo was cute when he was closer to the ground than Kenma was. He liked when Kuroo was looking up at him. Kuroo leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Kenma’s lips and the other boys in the room hoot and hollered.

Bokuto stumbled into the room and caught himself in Akaashi’s outstretched arms. “Kuroo, why’d you leave me?!” He whined.

“Sorry, man. Had to kiss my boyfriend quick.”

“That reminds me,” Bokuto said looking up and Akaashi who was still supporting all of Bokuto’s dead weight. “Gotta kiss mine too.”

Akaashi dropped him. Noya let out a hardy laugh as Bokuto hit the floor. Tanaka took a picture and sent it to everyone on his Snapchat. Kuroo extended his hand to his drunk friend on the floor and hoisted him up. To make up for his actions, Akaashi guided Bokuto over to a stool and sat him on it, then handed Bokuto some pizza to soak up the alcohol in his system.

Kuroo leaned back in the countertop, then hoisted himself up to sit next to Kenma. “Eat,” he said once again.

“You’re the one that’s drunk,” Kenma replied.

“Could be more drunk. I’m fine.”

Kenma continued to nibble on the pizza Kuroo had gotten for him. He watched Akaashi try to force feed Bokuto. It was pretty amusing. Kageyama had whispered something into Shoyo’s ear that made him blush. Shoyo nodded a response and then the two of them excused themselves and disappeared up the stairs.

“Shorty’s about to get fucked,” Kuroo observed.

“They’re not dating,” Kenma answered. “Yet.”

“Doesn’t mean they’re not going to go mess around. They’re definitely into each other.”

“I wanna get fucked!” Bokuto complained loudly. Which made Akaashi shush him quite excessively and made Kenma laugh.

Kuroo leaned over and whispered in Kenma’s ear, “what about you? You wanna get fucked too?”

Kenma elbowed him and pushed him away. “Not while you’re drunk.”

“You’re no fun!” Kuroo complained hopping off the countertop and retrieving some pizza for himself. They ate quietly as they tried to sober up. The music was loud enough coming from the other room to drown out any awkward silences amongst the group of people in the kitchen. It was getting late. They had arrived at the party around 7pm to get situated in the rooms Oikawa had set up for everyone to sleep in, then the party really got started around 8, and it was now a little past 2am.

Kenma wasn’t tired at all. It was summer break and he was used to staying up much later than this to play games. But he was beginning to tire of all the social interaction. Shoyo and Kageyama never re-emerged from upstairs. They had probably fallen asleep. Bokuto and Kuroo were both finally starting to sober up so Akaashi dragged his boyfriend to bed before Bokuto could do anything else stupid. Kenma and Kuroo were both finally alone in the kitchen. They were kissing. Kenma still sitting on top of the counter with his fingers in Kuroo’s hair, pulling him into the kiss. Kuroo gripped Kenma’s lower back, pulling him in to grind against him.

They pulled apart quick as someone else stumbled into the room. “Sorry,” Iwaizumi said calmly while helping a drunken Oikawa into the room.

Oikawa looked to be in worse shape than Bokuto was earlier. “Please Iwa-Chan!” He begged.

“In your dreams.”

“Please baby!” He continued to whine.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and he sat his boyfriend on a stool and went to retrieve some water for him along with a loaf of bread from the top of the fridge. “You are literally so dunk. Please eat this. Sober up, because I’m not dealing with this anymore.”

“But I’m not hungry!”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Iwaizumi who just glared back at him. 

_Fuck_. There was about to be a fight and Kenma braced himself for what was coming. Iwaizumi and Kuroo has always been cool with each other, but since Oikawa and Kuroo began hooking up, there was always a shiver in the air. Especially when Oikawa was around. They were fine when it was just the two of them, but as soon as Oikawa was involved, they weren’t so cool with each other. More like Iwaizumi wasn’t cool with Kuroo.

“Iwa-Chan! Please. Kuroo-San is already here. Ask him!”

“No. I don’t even know why I’m with you. You’re a shitty boyfriend.”

Oikawa began to cry. “Iwa-Chan!”

“Oh Jesus Christ…” Iwaizumi mumbled while running a stressed out hand through his hair. “We’re going to bed as soon as you’re done eating because you’re actually insufferable.”

“What happened?” Kuroo asked. He and Iwaizumi were still technically friends. He had a right to ask.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak but Oikawa pushed him out of the way and answered for him. “Iwa-Chan won’t let me sleep with you!”

Kuroo choked down a laugh. Kenma felt his blood begin to boil slightly. He hated him. He really hated Oikawa.

“ _Excuse me_?” Kenma said

“No,” Iwaizumi corrected Oikawa. “I won’t let you ruin his relationship with Kenma by forcing Kuroo into a threesome with us just because you’re a greedy little shit!”

Oikawa began to cry again.

“Sorry.” Iwaizumi apologized. “When he’s drunk he forgets that he’s not the center of the universe.”

Kuroo just laughed. Kenma kicked him in the back of the leg. Kenma thought, _he thinks he’s the center of the universe sober too but whatever. That’s not my problem._

“Kuroo!” Oikawa whined. “Please! I just want to fuck you again!”

Kenma gave Iwaizumi props for not bitch slapping his boyfriend and dumping him right there. Because Tooru was being an actual cunt right now. Drunk or not, that’s not an excuse to be trying to sleep with someone else in front of your boyfriend. Someone, who was actually in a relationship themselves. 

“Sorry Oikawa, Kenma doesn’t share.”

“Kuro…” Kenma scolded.

“He can come too!” Oikawa tried to bargain. “I’ve never had a foursome before!”

“You’ve never had a threesome either. And in a minute you’ll never have a twosome ever again.”

Kenma always appreciated a good roasting from Iwaizumi Hajime.

“But Hajime! I love you!”

“Oh my god.” Kenma was sick of this.

“On that note,” Kuroo replied, Turning to Kenma and helping him off the countertop. “We’re going to bed. Good luck with this Iwaizumi. Put him in a cold shower after he’s done soaking up the alcohol. It’ll help.”

“Thanks…”

Kuroo grabbed Kenma around the waste as Oikawa continued to go on and on about wanting to sleep with Kuroo. Anything to prevent Kenma from lunging at him, not that Kenma was a violent person, but he already wasn’t Oikawa’s biggest fan. Kenma tried to turn around to say something to him, but Kuroo pulled him back. 

“It’s not worth it.”

Kenma frowned, but listened to Kuroo’s words. They walked up the giant staircase that Kuroo and Bokuto had rolled down only a few hours earlier and headed toward the master bedroom where they’d be sleeping. Kenma immediately slammed the door of the master bathroom and turned the water on high.

Kuroo sighed, “Kenma come on.” He couldn’t hear Kenma’s response over the water running. “I can’t hear you with the water running.”

Kenma opened the door. A toothbrush hanging from his mouth and a frown on his face. Kuroo pushed passed him and closed the door. He glared at Kenma, crossed his arms, and leaned against the door to prevent Kenma from storming out. 

“Why are you mad at me?”

“I’m mad at Oikawa,” Kenma replied through a mouthfull of toothpaste

“When isn’t someone made at Oikawa?”

“I hate him.”

“He doesn’t have a filter so…”

Kenma spit into the sink and rinsed out his mouth. He put his toothbrush back in the backpack he had brought with him. “Move, I want to go to bed.”

“No,” Kuroo replied, “not ‘till you let this go.”

Kenma huffed. “Fine. I’m fine. Now move.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrow at him. “You know I’m not into Oikawa. Like, at all.”

“I don’t know why Iwaizumi puts up with him.”

“He’s put up with him his entire life. He’s use to Oikawa being a horrible person. But he also knows that Oikawa loves him. Even if he’s being horrible. And to be honest, Oikawa is so whipped, he’d never do anything to intentionally ruin his relationship with Iwaizumi.”

“Then why did he just spend the last thirty minutes trying to sleep with you.”

“Because he’s drunk and has no filter.” Kuroo replied. “It’s not an excuse to be a horrible person, but he’s horrible sober too so…”

It was quiet between the two while Kenma tried to shake off his jealousy of Oikawa and his anger over the entire situation downstairs. 

“You good now?”

“Yeah. Can we go to bed? I want to play Ys Seven.”

“That’s not going to bed, but yeah, sure.”

The next morning, (or was it afternoon already?) Kuroo rolled out of bed. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He checked on Kenma before checking the time. He was still sleeping. His phone lit up with a text message from Taketora. 

_We’re all thinking of going to breakfast since we’re in a vacation town. You guys wanna come?_

The time on his phone said it was only 8am. Way too early to deal with Kenma yelling at him for waking him up. He pulled on his sweats that were hanging out of his backpack, and threw on whatever t-shirt he had packed. He kissed Kenma’s cheek, then snuck out of the room and down the stairs to the basement where the rest of Nekoma had claimed as their sleeping area. Everyone in the basement was awake—almost everyone—Tanaka, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, and a few Aoba Josai and Fukurodani first years (almost second years) were still asleep. Daichi and Sugawara’s stuff had been neatly packed and they were getting ready to head back home—both had meetings with their college advisors this afternoon. Asahi was awake, scrolling through his phone, but he was trapped under Nishinoya. They weren’t dating, but Kuroo was pretty sure they were messing around—or would be soon. They were totally into each other. Shimizu and Yachi weren’t here. Oikawa had stuffed the girls of the teams in the attic. The attic was finished and super nice, so it was fine. This house really was huge. He had seen Shimizu hanging out with Tanaka a bit at the party last night. He didn’t think she usually paid him any attention but they were kind of cute together. 

Kuroo plopped himself on the couch between Yaku and Kai. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Kenma: _In the basement if you wake up and I’m not there. Love you._

“So breakfast?” Inouka asked.

“I’m down. Kenma’s still sleeping. I’ll wake him up in a bit.” He replied. “Where’s Tora?”

“On the phone with Michelle,” Yaku answered. “New York is what, 13 hours behind us? So it’s 7pm there? This is kind of the only time they can talk to each other.”

“Long distance sounds horrible,” Lev said.

“I mean, if you really like each other I think you’d figure out how to make it work,” Fukunaga replied.

“Yeah, I agree.” Kai affirmed. “So, before Michelle called, Tora called a few restaurants in the area to see how busy they were, and made a reservation for the ten of us at 11. We can just catch the train home from there.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kuroo replied. 

Just then, Kenma came down the basement steps wearing one of Kuroo’s hoodies and no pants. He plopped himself onto Kuroo’s lap and forcing himself into the crook of the couch, thus pushing Yaku off the couch.

“Hey!” Yaku complained.

Kenma didn’t say anything. He just yawned.

“Okay,” Yaku replied, “I’ll just fuck off then.”

“Good morning sunshine,” Kuroo said. “You’re up early.”

“Your text woke me up.”

“We’re all going to breakfast,” Lev announced excitedly.

Kenma groaned.

Tora reemerged from the somewhere else in the basement. Probably a laundry room or an office. “Oh good, everyone’s up!”

“How’s your girlfriend?” Kai teased.

“She’s not my girlfriend. But Michelle’s good. She was in a taxi on her way to a late dinner with her band, so she could only talk for a bit.”

Kenma yawned again. 

“You’re up early, pudding head.”

Kenma ignore Tora’s comment. 

They continued to talk amongst themselves until it was time to leave. Karasuno had all left and said their goodbye’s to their friends. Bokuto was majorly hungover, so Akaashi had left with him as soon as they had woken up, not really taking the time to say goodbye. The rest of Fukurodani had left later. Oikawa and Iwaizumi we awake upstairs, everyone could hear them arguing. Aoba Josai had all stuck around to help clean up, even though Oikawa had insisted they all go home and to leave it to him and Iwaizumi. He was obviously trying to make up for his bad behavior the night before. 

“Alright,” Tora announced, “Kenma, go put some pants on and then we can leave.”

“I’m wearing pants.”

“Underwear isn’t pants.” Inouka laughed. 

Kuroo pushed Kenma up into a standing position. It wasn’t easy, he was very difficult in the morning, especially if he hadn’t gotten enough sleep. He was playing with deadweight here. “Alright, babe, let’s go.”

Kenma groaned and collapsed to the floor.

“Was that really necessary?”

“I’m tired.”

Kuroo hoisted him up and threw him over his shoulder. Kenma protested quietly, but Kuroo didn’t let him down until they were back upstairs in the entry way where they had set their bags. “Pants please.”

Kenma pouted but pulled out a pair of jeans he had packed anyways and pulled them on. 

At the restaurant, it was very busy. Typical for a Sunday morning. Locals and vacationers were out for breakfast with their families and friends. It was too loud for Kenma so he put up his hood and pulled the strings tight. He wasn’t that hungry which wasn’t unusual, so he just picked off of Kuroo’s plate. 

It was nice to have a final group goodbye with his team. Being their captain was a great experience. They had their server take a picture for them. They all looked tired and hungover. Which was fine, it was a sign that they had all had a good time the night before. 

“When do you guys move into your dorms?” Inouka asked the former third years.

“August 22nd,” Kuroo replied. “Classes don’t start until September 3rd, but because I’m a student athlete I have to move in early for the start of practice.”

“Same,” Yaku replied. He wasn’t going to Tokyo University like Kuroo was. He was going to be attending a division 2 college, much smaller than Tokyo University.

Kai wasn’t going to be attending a four year college. Not yet anyways. He was going to a two year program online for now so he could help out his father with his business for a while. He also wasn’t sure what he wanted to do for a career yet, so he was taking his time with a degree while he decided on a major. He was going to be living at home still.

“Remember to send us your game schedules,” Tora voiced, “we’ll try to attend any games we’re able to. Or at least catch them on TV!”

“I will,” Kuroo and Yaku said together.

They finished their breakfasts, paid, and then made their way to the train station. Once arriving back in Tokyo, everyone went their separate ways, hopping on the next train that took them to their neighborhood, or a bus if they were close by.

Kenma, like always, had his face buried in his PSP as he and Kuroo walked back to their houses from the train station. Kenma just wanted to go back to bed. Kuroo had classes he needed to schedule, and he should probably help his grandmother go grocery shopping today. He wasn’t hungover surprisingly. He thought he had been as drunk as Bokuto last night, but maybe not. Or he just stayed hydrated enough to fight off a hangover.

An older gentleman passed them on the sidewalk. They paid him no attention until he said, “excuse me.”

Both Kuroo and Kenma stopped and turned to look at the man. 

“I think you dropped this,” he said to Kenma, handing him a charger. It was the charger for his PSP. He glanced back at his backpack. It was hanging open.

“Oh. Thanks,” Kenma replied taking the charger from the man and handing it back to Kuroo so he could stuff it back into the bag and zip it up for him.

“You’re welcome.” His eyes lingered on Kenma a little longer than what was comfortable. He glanced away, then bowed to the older man quickly, before turning back to Kuroo and tucking himself under his arm.

Kenma glanced back at the man who was now walking away from them. Something about him seemed familiar. It gave Kenma a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. “That was weird, right?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah kinda,” Kuroo confirmed. 

“He looked at me weird.”

“Maybe because you’ve had resting bitch face all morning.”

“Rude.” He dropped it after that and forgot all about the encounter. Maybe Kuroo was right. Maybe he needed to work on being less horrible if he didn’t get enough sleep the night before. 


	6. The Cameras

It was the start of a new school year. He had watched Kenma all throughout the summer and it was wonderful. He saw him and Kuroo fight, he saw him play videogames and do summer homework. He watched them kiss, he watched them have sex. He saw Kenma changing clothes every day. He watched him have conversations with his parents. The only downside to his cameras was that they didn’t pick up audio. That was okay, he had enough content to satisfy him until he could finally call Kenma his.

Kenma had been sad recently, he could tell. And he knew it was because Kuroo had moved into his dorm for school. Kenma spent the remaining week of summer vacation alone in his room. His friend Hinata Shoyo had come over once to keep him company and probably to keep his mind off of Kuroo being gone.

Kuroo was gone. This was the best thing that could have happened to him. Kenma would be alone on the train every day. He’d be alone walking home from school. He’d be alone after volleyball practice. Kuroo wouldn’t be there with his arm around him. He wouldn’t be there to make sure Kenma didn’t walk into any walls or poles while his face was buried in his games. Kenma would need him for all that.

He would protect him. He would begin caring for him slowly—to not freak Kenma out. He had already returned his game charger to him a few months ago. Now that school was about to begin again, he would sit next to him on the train. He would walk him home. Then he would slowly start reaching for his hand. And he’d make him fall in love with him. He’d be there for him when Kuroo couldn’t be. And eventually, he’d break up with Kuroo, and he could have Kenma all to himself forever. When Kenma graduates, he’ll have him move in with him, and they’ll get married. And Kenma would be his forever.

Kenma wouldn’t have to work a day in his life. He’d be his own little play thing. Someone to look at. Someone to touch whenever he wanted. He couldn’t wait for Kenma to be compliant. It would take a lot of work to change the boys mind. It wasn’t brainwashing. It wasn’t going to be Stockholm syndrome. Kenma could leave whenever he wanted to. But he will never want to leave him. He could still have his games and his Twitch. But he’d be Kenma’s number one. 

He sat up late at night thinking about the dead look in Kenma’s eyes once he was all his. Eyes that would look at him only. He’d be so compliant, so willing to let him do whatever he wanted to him. He thought about that a lot. He fantasized about throwing Kenma onto his bed and forcing himself into him while Kenma moaned out his name; about tying Kenma to the headboard and doing unspeakable things to him; about forcing Kenma’s mouth around his member; about tears streaming down Kenma’s rosy cheeks as he did so; about choking him into an orgasm; about playing with him all day long while he was at work—there were toys for that weren’t there? Remote control vibrators? Something like that; about teasing him for hours upon hours—not allowing him to cum for him; about Kenma calling his name; about him wanting no one but him. He wanted Kenma to be his doll. Someone he could dress up and control.

Sometimes these thoughts scared him. He wanted to be the only one to have done any of these things to Kenma. His biggest fear was that Kuroo was already doing these things to him. But Kenma was still young, it was very unlikely he was doing anything too extreme. 

He pushed that thought out of his mind and unlocked the security app he had installed on his phone. He logged into the camera that was pointed at Kenma’s room. Currently Kenma’s mother was in his room, putting away laundry. Kenma wasn’t home yet. From what he could tell from his friends’ Instagram’s, volleyball practice had already begun for the year. Fukunaga seemed to be the new captain while Kenma and Yamamota shared co-captain responsibilities. 

He clicked out of the security app. He really didn’t care about Kenma’s mother putting laundry away. Once Kenma was his, she’d be out of his life. He wouldn’t have need for parents with him as his lover. He opened Instagram.

Kuroo had posted a photo with his new team. So far he was loving it and looking forward to classes starting. He had changed his handle from “CaptainKuroo” to “KurooTetsu12,” his new volleyball number. There was another photo of him with his new roommate. Another first year on the volleyball team. They seemed to have hit it off as friends right away. He checked Kuroo’s Instagram story. It was a picture of Kenma from a party they had gone to earlier this summer. Written on the picture was “missing this sleepy kitty today” and many heart emoji’s. Kuroo had gained many followers since moving into his dorm. Probably other students living in the same building. He returned to scrolling through Kuroo’s pictures. There was another one from about a week ago, probably from when they had moved Kuroo into his dorm room. It was a photo of him and Kenma, probably taken by Kuroo’s father. There were a lot of comments.

**@KurooTetsu12** All moved in thanks to my love!

**@YamaTora:** wah! I miss you already!

**@RussianLev:** Good luck Captain!

**@Kenma314:** miss u already.

**@MamaMitchiko:** Congratulations Tetsurou! So proud of you!

**@YakuuuuMori:** How’d you get moved in before me!?

**@Rainonmywindow:** omg! Is that your boyfriend!? SO CUTE! Can’t wait to meet him!

Now that was a new name on Kuroo’s Instagram. He clicked on the username and it brought him to an account of mostly pictures of—like her handle said—rain on windows. A photography account? He was correct because her bio linked her personal account. Her name was Ame, which explains the rain. She was cute. And she was Tokyo University’s boys’ volleyball team’s manager! He had just struck gold. She and Kuroo were going to fall in love, and he would break up with Kenma. He could only hope for that outcome.

He returned to looking at Kuroo’s Instagram. Kenma had recently changed his personal account’s username from “KozuKen” to “Kenma314.” He liked that he still kept something to do with pie since he had also changed his gamer tag to “Kodzuken.” “applepi” was cute. He was sad to see it go. But Kenma was gaining thousands of followers a day and unlinking his personal life from his gaming was probably the correct thing to do. He couldn’t have someone stalking him. That would be terrifying.

He clicked on Kenma’s personal account. There were a few new posts. One of the same picture Kuroo had posted after moving into his dorm. Kenma’s caption was “Miss you already.” After that, he had posted a photo of the new Nekoma team. His new number was 2. Yamamota was number 3. And the little first year from last season was now their libero. It was strange to see a new lineup. He hoped they were still good enough to make it to nationals. Kenma had posted last season that he couldn’t wait to play against Karasuno at Nationals again next season. He hoped the dream came true.

@ **Kenma314:** Nekoma 2013 Team

**@KurooTetsu12:** I miss you guys! Good luck this season!

**@YakuuuuMori:** What Kuroo said!

**@NobuyukiK:** Can’t wait to see the new team play!

**@BAAMShoyo10:** BATTLE OF THE TRASH HEAP! BATTLE OF THE TRASH HEAP!

**@Kenma314:** @BAAMShoyo10 u coming to the training camp next month?

**@BAAMShoyo10:** @Kenma314 I think so!

**@Ryuuu05:** @Kenma314 @BAAMShoyo10 we’re going.

**@Michelle_Quinn:** miss being the manager. Weird to see team pictures where I only know three players. Love you guys. Wishing you lots of luck this season. Come to New York soon. I should be coming to Tokyo for Christmas. See you all then!

**@YamaTora:** @Michelle_Quinn <3 <3 <3 <3

**@AlisaRose:** Yay!

**@AkaneLovesNekoma:** FRONT ROW SEAT RESERVED FOR THE SEASON!

The support Nekoma received from everyone was very cute. They deserved it. Yamamoto Akane reminded him, he needed to purchase his season tickets as well. He had already synced the tournament schedule to his calendar. He was going to be a much better fan this season. And he’d need to be extra careful to avoid any contact with Kenma’s parents, and especially of Kuroo if he attended any of the games. He knew Kuroo had been suspicious of him in the past. He had definitely recognized him once graduation rolled around. That couldn’t happen again.

He checked the time. Kenma should be arriving home any minute. He logged back into his security app, and sure enough Kenma was just walking into his bedroom. He noticed the clean laundry his mother had set out for him and placed the clean clothes basket on the floor to deal with later. He took off his tie first, then his sweater vest. He undid the first few buttons on his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it onto the back of his gaming chair. He was putting on a show for him. It was lovely. Kenma pulled off his belt and threw it over the gaming chair as well. 

He was hard.

Kenma then stepped out of his slacks and threw them into the dirty clothes pile hanging out of the closet.

He wasn’t sure why Kenma was wearing his uniform today when school didn’t start until tomorrow. Normally student athletes would wear their gym clothes or warm up gear to and from practice if there wasn’t school. Maybe Kenma had a meeting with his teacher after practice? 

His eyes were glued to his phone screen. Kenma walked over to his closet and pulled a Nintendo hoodie out of a drawer. He then pulled out a pair of sweats and re-dressed himself. He was disappointed, that was a short lived show. Kenma pulled his gaming chair back and took a seat. He logged into his computer and clicked on an icon, bringing up a videochat app. He waited a few moments, and then Kuroo’s face appeared on the screen. Kenma put on his headphones. _Skype date._

He watched Kenma and Kuroo videochat for over an hour. Nothing was happening. He was bored, and he wasn’t thrilled about watching the back of Kenma’s head. No matter how cute the back of his head was. Suddenly Kenma’s attention was brought to his bedroom door. Someone must have knocked. His father peaked in and they exchanged a few words. Then his father stepped into view of the computer and waved at Kuroo. His father left Kenma’s room and him and Kuroo returned to speaking. Another few minutes pasted by and he had hung up the call and left his room. It was probably dinner time.

He closed out the security app. It would be a while before he could see his darling Kenma again if he was going down for dinner. 

He sighed. He was getting tired of not being with Kenma. But he needed to be patient. His birthday was coming up. October 16th. He would have to send him something. He knew Kenma’s address, but Kenma also had a PO Box set up so that gaming companies and his viewers could send him stuff if they wanted to. He had some fanart hanging up on his bedroom wall over his computer that was pretty cool. He have to give him something he could use. Something he would wear maybe? It would make his heart so full if he saw Kenma wearing his gift during a livestream.

He knew exactly what to send him.


	7. Happy Birthday Kodzuken!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's really embracing his scorpio in this one.

Kenma knew he should not be on his phone right now. He was in the middle of class, but Kuroo had texted him—trying to plan their weekend together. It was Kenma’s birthday. Kenma had gone to stay at Kuroo’s dorm a few weekends ago, and of course, Kuroo forced him to go to a party with him. It wasn’t as horrible as Kenma expected it to be—basically the same as the high school parties he had gone to—too much drinking and loud music with a sprinkle of vandalism. Kenma had met all of Kuroo’s new friends and some of his teammates. He liked his roommate because he had left them alone for the weekend. He liked Kuroo’s team manager as well—Ame—she reminded him of Yachi from Karasuno’s team, except less anxious. She was a photography student and had taken some really great pictures of them during Kenma’s visit. Kenma thought that Kuroo was probably returning home a lot more than he should have been. But if he didn’t have practice or games, there probably wasn’t any harm in that. He missed home.

He was in the middle of a conversation over text with Kuroo and it was much more important than paying attention to his English teacher. It was his final class of the day. Taketora—who was in Kenma’s class this year and sat next to him—noticed Kenma’s attention was elsewhere. Tora knew that Kenma had a problem with using his phone during class, he had been caught by this particular teacher a few too many times since school started. Kenma was definitely on thin ice. 

“Psst!” He whispered to Kenma. 

Kenma looked up to see if his teacher had caught him again, then glanced at Tora. He mouthed, ‘what?’ to him.

“Really? Phone!”

Kenma rolled his eyes and returned to texting his boyfriend. Kuroo had asked what Kenma wanted to do this weekend. There was a new movie out Kenma kind of wanted to see. But there was also a game release he wanted to go to, even though he had pre-ordered the game and it was being shipped to his house. Kuroo probably wanted to do more date-type of stuff. But it was his birthday, not Kuroo’s. That was next month.

He replied to the text with: _not sure yet. I’ll think about it._

Kuroo then texted: _I got you something fun._

To Kuroo: _Oh?_

To Kenma: _It’s a surprise, but here’s a sneak peek._

That text was followed by a picture. Kenma opened the image. It was a dick pic. More specifically it was a mirror selfie, but Kenma couldn’t focus on anything else in the picture. Kenma blushed then squeaked quite loudly.

His teacher stopped teaching at the interruption and Kenma quickly shoved his phone into the cubby of his desk. His classmates were all looking back at Kenma, confusion all over their faces. Tora was trying to hold in a laugh. 

“Kozume, are you okay?” his teacher asked.

“Yeah. Sorry,” he replied quickly. His phone vibrated loudly in his desk and his classmates giggled. His teacher had definitely heard his phone. It was dead silent after his interruption and in that moment his phone was the loudest thing he had ever heard.

His teacher frowned, and made his way to the back of the classroom. At Kenma’s desk, he held out his hand and sternly said, “Phone please.” Kenma sighed, but handed the device over. His teacher swiped his finger across the screen. Kenma opened his mouth to protest, but it was too late. “I’m sure the rest of the class would love to hear what was more important than my lesson.”

“Kida Sensei, please don’t.”

But it was too late. He had opened the message from Kuroo. Kenma was so fucked. His face was hot, he was sweating. Tora noticed Kenma’s distress over the situation and knew immediately that what was on the phone was probably real bad. His teacher’s eyes widened, then the phone was turned off and handed back to him. “You know what, never mind.”

Kenma accepted his phone back and clutched it to his chest. “Thank you Sensei,” he mumbled quietly. 

“Next time, it’s a call to your parents.”

Kenma slammed his head on the desk.

After class had ended, Kenma just wanted to leave as quickly as possible without anyone asking him what was on his phone that their teacher couldn’t read out loud to the class, when that was the typical punishment for being caught texting. A girl in his class that he didn’t like approached him as he and Tora were walking out the door. He never really liked her. She had asked him every year since middle school if Kuroo was dating anyone, but she never had the guts to just confess to him herself. 

“Hey Kenma,” she batted her eyelashes at him. “You gotta tell me what was on your phone. I’ve never seen a teacher so quick to avoid a punishment.”

“Nothing,” He replied curtly.

Tora let out a loud laugh. “Kuroo sent him a dick pic!”

“Tora…”

The girl was floored. Kenma had never seen someone’s brain short circuit so fast. “Oh…um…”

Tora was still laughing. “Can you imagine being a teacher, and not being able to do shit about it because Kuroo’s out of high school now? Man he hated Kuroo too! This is pure gold.”

The girl was still walking with them. “Why would he send _you_ something like _that_?”

“Uh, because they’re dating?” Tora answered for him.

“I thought that was a joke…”

“Nope, not a joke! They’re in loOoVe!”

“Tora, please stop talking,” Kenma begged.

“Oh…okay then,” she responded awkwardly, “um…Sorry for uh…asking. Glad sensei didn’t read any of that out loud. For your sake, I mean.”

She finally left them alone and Kenma glared at his friend. “Why would you tell her that!?”

“Ah, relax. If Kuroo was here he would have done the exact same thing. And besides, it got her to leave us alone, didn’t it?”

Upon returning home, Kuroo was already waiting for him in the kitchen. He was talking to Kenma’s mom about his classes and updating her on how college volleyball was going. The counter was littered with cooking supplies, and there was flour all over the place. 

“I’m home,” he announced.

“Welcome home!” Kuroo and his mother had replied. 

Kuroo pushed off the counter and went to hug his boyfriend. “Happy Birthday Kenma!”

“Thanks,” he pulled away from the embrace and looked up and Kuroo. “You have flour on your face.”

Kuroo laughed, then ran a hand across his cheek.

“What are you doing?” Kenma asked his mother.

“Making apple pie of course.”

Kenma’s eyes lit up. His mom’s apple pie was the best because she followed her great grandmother’s special secret recipe. “How long until it’s done?”

“It’ll be done after dinner.”

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, Kuroo was grinning mischievously. “I don’t trust you,” Kenma told him.

“I take great offence to that statement. Have you given any thought about what you want to do tonight and tomorrow?”

“I don’t want to do anything tonight but eat pie. Also, the post office texted me and said my PO Box was overflowing so I need to go empty it out before they close.”

“Want to go right now?”

“Yeah. Let me go change out of my uniform first though.” After changing into street clothes, Kuroo and Kenma bid Kenma’s mother farewell and said they’d be back within an hour. The post office was only a few blocks from Kenma’s house luckily. 

“Welcome!” The lady at the post office greeted them. “Anything I can help you with?”

“Just here to empty a PO Box,” Kuroo replied, “Thank you though.”

The two of them walked through a door to where the PO Boxes were located. Kuroo ran his finger over the numbers and they walked down the hallway until they came to a pile of packages stacked high. 

“Damn Kenma.”

“Good thing we brought bags,” Kenma replied. “I didn’t realize people were sending me so much stuff.”

“Happy Birthday to Kodzuken,” Kuroo sang.

Together the two of them piled the boxes and letters into canvas bags Kenma’s mom typically used to carry groceries and into the backpack Kenma had brought with just in case. Kuroo offered to carry the bigger boxes and stuffed the letters into Kenma’s backpack.

“You should film yourself opening all these for your Youtube channel.”

“I don’t like unboxing videos.”

“How else are you going to thank your followers for all this stuff?”

Kenma thought for a moment. “I guess you’re right. I should probably film something. Will you help me with it?”

“Of course!”

After gathering up the packages and bags, Kuroo and Kenma thanked the lady who had greeted them at the door and wished her a good rest of her day. They headed home quickly. Even though the post office was only a few blocks away, some of the packages were heavy, so they hurried home as fast as they could. Their arms were full, so Kuroo rang the doorbell to Kenma’s house with his elbow. Kenma’s mother hurried to the door, her eyes widened at the sight of how many packages the boys were carrying. She took a few boxes off the top to lighten the load and set them off to the side in the entry way.

“Goodness!” She said, “That’s a lot!”

Kenma’s father, who had gotten home from work in the time that they were away, heard her exclamation and came to see what she was talking about. “Wow that is a lot, kid.” He said patting his son’s head. “Be sure you write ‘thank you’ letters to everyone that sent you something.”

“We’re going to film an unboxing video,” he replied to his father.

“What’s that?”

“Basically it’s when you film yourself opening something, or a lot of somethings, and then you can just thank everyone right there,” Kuroo explained.

Kenma nodded in agreement with Kuroo’s explanation.

“You can do that in the living room tonight if you want. Will give you more space than your bedroom,” Kenma’s father said, “mom and I will get out of your way.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh,” Kenma’s mother exclaimed, “grandma and grandma called while you were gone, be sure to call them back after dinner.”

Kenma groaned but promised he would return the call. He was never that close with either set of his grandparents. His dad’s parents didn’t live around here and anytime they called they didn’t know what to talk about. His mother’s dad had passed away when he was a toddler, but he saw his mother’s mom all the time because she ran a flower shop with her. But even though he saw her all the time, she didn’t really act like she liked him or his dad all that much. She came and ate dinner and then was on her way most days. He had a feeling his mom was just waiting for her to die so she could run the shop her way.

The four of them ate dinner—Kenma’s favorite meal, since it was his birthday. Kenma didn’t eat a lot because he really just wanted the apple pie cooling on the counter in the kitchen. Kenma’s mom finally served the pie, he frowned at the piece he was given, it was too small.

“Relax,” his mom told him, “you can always have more.”

To which Kuroo added, “Only if you finish your vegetables though.”

“Stop parenting me.”

Kenma’s father just laughed.

After dinner, Kuroo helped clear the dining room table and helped Kenma’s father load the dishwasher. Kenma’s mother, since she made the food, left the cleaning to them. She helped Kenma carry all his packages and presents into the living room. She sat on the floor with him and they organized everything. A pile for presents from family members and friends, things he’d be opening in the next few minutes, and then a pile for fan letters, and a pile for boxes and other packages from fans.

“You seem to be getting fairly popular,” she observed.

“I think I’m almost to 500,000 followers on Instagram and Twitch.”

“And rising every day,” Kuroo said joining them on the floor.

“Well, from what you’ve told us,” Kenma father said taking a seat on the couch, “streaming videogames or doing YouTube is a pretty good career. Still thinking of putting college on hold?”

“I don’t want to go to a four year university. Maybe I’ll just do online schooling.”

“Well, you already know too much about computers,” his mom laughed, “you could get a business degree and then start your own gaming business. If that’s something you want to do, grandma and I can help you with that.”

“I’ll think about it.”

After opening all his presents from family members, and calling his grandparents back, Kenma shooed his parents out of the room and up the stairs to their bedroom. Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s camera from his bedroom and jumped the last couple steps into the living room.

“Be careful with that,” Kenma scolded.

Kuroo ignored him and set up the camera on the TV stand. When Kenma was ready, Kuroo pressed record and joined him on the floor amongst the pile of presents. Kenma did his usual intro, and then said, “Today’s my 18th birthday, so Kuro’s going to help me open everything you guys sent me. Thank you in advance by the way. You really don’t have to send me anything, but I appreciate it.” 

They spent the next hour opening presents and setting letters to the side to read later. The camera overheated a few times and they had to take a break. During the time they sent waiting for the camera to cool down they read through some of the letters. Then the camera was back up and working with only a few packages left.

“This ones kind of heavy,” Kuroo said handing Kenma a box. 

“Here,” said Kenma handing him the scissors to slice the tape off the box. “Lemme follow this person on Instagram before I forget. I want to make sure I tag them when I post their art.”

Kuroo sliced open the tape quickly and tore open the box. There was an envelope on top that Kuroo set off to the side. He pulled the Styrofoam out of the box and handed it to Kenma who threw it in the trash bag.

“Headphones?” Kuroo said when he noticed Kenma’s eyes widen.

“Yeah. Really expensive headphones.”

Kuroo got closer to Kenma and peaked at the object. “Damn.”

“What company are these from?” He asked reaching for the box that the headphones came in.

Kuroo retrieved the box and the envelope that was inside. There wasn’t anything inside the box to indicate that it was for a sponsorship, or a gift from a company looking for some free advertisement. Kuroo opened the envelope and scanned the first page inside. “It’s hand written.”

“Give me that.” Kenma scanned the letter as well. Nothing. No company logo, no brand deal offer, nothing asking for him to use the headphones in his videos. “Weird.”

“Someone must really love your videos,” Kuroo joked.

Kenma set the letter off to the side. “Well, thank you so much,” he looked at the camera, “you really didn’t have to but I’ll use them well.”

After they were done filming, and the camera was turned off and set back on Kenma’s desk to deal with the footage later, Kenma and Kuroo brought the letters up to his room to read through, and to put the new pieces of fan art up on his wall.

“Dude, the guy that sent you the headphones, the letter that came with it is like four pages long. Handwritten.”

Kenma frowned, “four pages?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo flipped through the pages to show him. “I’ll read it to you so you can play your stupid Gameboy.”

“It’s not stupid, Kuro. It’s Pokémon.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kuroo got comfortable against the pillows and lifted his arm for Kenma to fit himself under. “You good?”

Kenma laid his head against Kuroo’s chest, then nodded, “go ahead.” 

Kuroo cleared his throat dramatically. Kenma rolled his eyes which only made Kuroo laugh. “Okay, okay. Once upon a time…”

“Be serious for once.”

“You’re no fun. ‘ _Kenma, I’m writing to you to wish you a happy 18 th birthday. I hope it is the best birthday yet. I noticed you had been using the same pair of headphones since the beginning of your videos and hope that you like your new pair. I’m not sure how long headphone life normally is, but I’m sure the most high end headphones on the market right now would be nice to have anyways. Please use them well. I hope they are a great improvement to what your normally wear. I am a new fan of yours. I discovered your streams on Twitch about a year ago and fell in love with you on sight--’_ What the fuck?”

“Jealous?” Kenma joked.

“Concerned.”

“People write me stuff like that all the time. Apparently there is a lot of fanfiction out there about me as well. Finish reading.”

“I’m not sure I want to...” Kuroo flipped through the pages again, looking for any sort of inappropriate language within. He continued, “ _‘I thought you were amazing. I don’t know much about gaming myself, but I’m learning. You’re so good, from what I can tell. My favorite videos of yours are when you stream by yourself. You’re so talented. I can’t believe you’re only eighteen. You act like you’re so much older. So mature for your age. I know I’m probably rambling, and there’s no way someone as amazing and as attractive as you would be single, but if you are, I hope that you’ll give me a chance one day. I think about you all the time…about us and what we could be.’—_ “Okay, you really get stuff like this all the time?”

Kenma shrugged. “I guess.”

“Kenma, this is creepy. It really doesn’t bother you?”

“Not really. They’re just infatuations.” 

“Well sure,” Kuroo replied, “but it’s still weird.”

“Finish reading it.”

“Jesus, fine— _‘I know you’re too young yet, but one day I hope we can get married. In our home, you can do anything you want. I’ll support you forever. You can do what you love without worrying about money, I’ll take care of that. I’ll take care of you--’_ Okay, Kenma I’m not reading the rest of this.”

Kenma thought the letter was funny. Kuroo’s reaction was even funnier. “Don’t be so jealous, Kuro.”

“Not jealous. Grossed out maybe, but not jealous.”

“Well at least tell me who it’s from.”

Kuroo flipped to the last page of the letter. “Signed by Ito Shigeru. Isn’t that kind of an old name?”

“You’re one to talk _Tetsurou._ ”

“Okay, I see your point.” He flipped the page again, “there isn’t a social media handle.”

“So he must be old,” Kenma joked.

“You know, you’ve gotten mean in your old age.” Kenma grinned, then Kuroo finished his thought, “speaking of old age…” he glanced at the camera sitting across the room, “now that you’re eighteen, we can make a home movie.”

Kenma looked up to Kuroo, who was grinning mischievously. “Disgusting.”

“What? You don’t want a video for when I’m away at college? ‘Cause I want one.”

“You send me enough nudes to supply an army.”

“You never send me anything back though!”

“Uh yeah,” Kenma glared at him, “because until today it would be distribution of child pornography for me, and possession of child pornography for you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kuroo frowned, but then his eyes lit up just a quickly, “but now you can send me all the naughty pictures you want. Speaking of naughty pictures, did you like the one I sent you before I got on the train?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” Kenma sat up and set his Gameboy off to the side. He glared at Kuroo again. “I was in class when you sent that and Kida Sensei heard my phone go off. He took my phone and was going to read the text out loud—he didn’t, but he saw your picture.”

“Did you get in trouble?” He asked worried.

“No, but I’ve never been so embarrassed in my entire life. And you know that girl in my class that asks me about you every term? Tora told her you sent me a dick pic.”

Kuroo burst out laughing. “No shit?! God, that’s fucking hilarious!”

“Tora said you would say that.”

“I would have told her too! She’s annoying.”

“Tora also said you’d say that. And don’t laugh at me, it was horrible. I seriously thought the principal was going to get involved.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. That’s what you get for playing on your phone in class instead paying attention to the lesson.”

“Tora will teach me later.”

They sat together quietly until the sun went down, just enjoying each other’s company. Kenma continued to play whatever old Pokémon game he was playing, while Kuroo ran his fingers through Kenma’s hair. It was starting to get long, almost long enough to pull back into a little ponytail. He felt like he should tell Kenma to cut his hair, but he knew that he preferred it longer, and to be honest, Kuroo liked it longer too. Kenma let out a little yawn.

“Getting tired?”

“No. Feels good.”

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo replied with a more seductive tone. “Wanna make a video?”


	8. He wished he was Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. Writing and updating is hard sometimes. I've been reading all your comments and I know you have all been asking for more! Ask and you shall receive :)

Chapter 8

Ito Shigeru sat in his small home office full of anxiety. He had sent a risky letter of confession to the love of his life a few days ago, along with a very expensive pair of gaming headphones for his love’s birthday. Eighteen. Kenma was eighteen today and his gift had probably been delivered to his PO Box this morning. All he had to do now was wait. Wait for Kenma to wear the headphones in a stream or in a YouTube video. Then he would know that Kenma had read his letter. He would know he existed. Then he’d be so much closer to finally having him to himself. 

Kuroo was still a major obstacle to their love, even though he was away at college most of the time. And now that Kuroo was gone, Yamamoto had taken his place on the train with Kenma. Some days Yamamoto would get off at his stop, but most days he’d miss his stop and ride all the way to Kenma’s train stop, and then follow him home. Then he would stay until after dinner. The cameras connected to his phone proved that they were just studying or doing homework, but he was still in the way.

Currently, the cameras couldn’t see anything but Kuroo on top of Kenma. It made his blood boil, even when he tried to zoom the camera in to focus on just Kenma. The quality just wasn’t good this zoomed in. It was blurry and he couldn’t see what was going on. He zoomed back out and just had to deal with watching Kuroo take dirty pictures and videos of Kenma. Ito did his best to screenshot what his hidden cameras were seeing, but Kuroo being in the screenshots just pissed him off. He was able to get a few good shots of Kenma with his head thrown back, or his ass up, but again, Kuroo was in them. Once the photos were printed and could be stored in one of the many photo albums he kept, or displayed on his bulletin board in his home office, he could rip Kuroo out of the photos and he could imagine that it was he who was doing these things to Kenma.

He would do anything to have Kuroo’s phone in his possession right now. To be able to airdrop the pictures of Kenma in Kuroo’s _for my eyes only_ album to himself. 

He missed Kenma so much he could hardly breathe. It had been so long since he had last touched him. Ito would give anything to be able to brush up against him on the busy train, or shake his hand at a game. He craved him. He hadn’t even been able to attend any of Nekoma’s recent volleyball games. He was too busy with work lately. All he had were his cameras. And the cameras could only tide him over so much. There was no audio, and the video feed was mediocre at best. He hadn’t heard Kenma’s voice in so long. It was hard to eavesdrop on his and Yamamoto’s hushed conversations on the train ride to and from school every day. And that tall Russian player or Yamamoto was often blocking any view he could have had of Kenma on the train.

There was movement on the video feed on Ito’s phone which brought his attention back to what really mattered; seeing Kenma in any way possible, even if it was a crappy video with no audio. Kenma and Kuroo were kissing, it was sweet, but Ito still wished it was he that Kenma was kissing. He returned his attention back to the work he was doing on his home computer. Glancing back at his phone every few minutes. Then he noticed a flash of blond hair pushing Kuroo back on the bed. His eyes were glued to the screen. Finally, Kenma was the prominent figure in the video, and Kuroo was the one hidden behind the windowsill. Kenma had reached into his bedside table and pulled out what Ito assumed to be condoms and lube. But then Kenma was holding Kuroo against the headboard and tying his arms above his head. This was the most exciting thing Ito had seen in months! There was a lot of kissing presented to him, and a lot of touching, and with Kuroo’s face mostly hidden from where the camera could pick up visual, it was easy to imagine that Kenma was touching and kissing him. He would literally die to be the one Kenma was currently tying up. 

Kenma’s head bobbed up and down as he gave Kuroo a blow job. Ito could feel himself getting harder by the second. His work pants had become too constricting. He undid his belt, pulled it from the loops in his pants and tossed it to the floor. Then he unzipped his pants and reached in to grab his hard-on. He jerked himself off as he watched Kenma’s head continue to bob up and down. Ito panted hard. Kuroo must have came because Kenma was back to sitting on Kuroo’s waist and wiping his mouth. Then they were kissing again and Kenma was fingering himself as Kuroo watched. 

“Fuck,” Ito moaned. He couldn’t last much longer, but he wanted to wait for Kenma to cum first. He had to hold off. He returned his attention to his work, sparing quick glances back to his phone periodically, to see if anything had changed. 

Kenma was now riding Kuroo, his head thrown back and mouth agape. Ito had shoved his hand back in his pants and stroked himself quickly. He pictured himself in Kuroo’s position as he watched Kenma move his hips up and down. Kenma collapsed forward, visually spent. He came. And Ito was close behind him. He did it. He let his baby come first. He wished he could be the one Kenma was now untying. He wished he could be Kuroo—the one who was now taking Kenma in his arms and kissing his face and brushing his long hair back. He needed to be the one. Kuroo had now become too much of a nuisance. He needed to get rid of him. For real this time. No more wishing he would disappear. No more pretending he was in Kuroo’s position. _He_ was going to be the next person to touch Kenma. To love him. Then, Kuroo would be a thing of the past. 

Ito opened a new window on his computer and typed Nekoma High School into the search engine. He found the tab on the school’s website that hosted information of clubs and sports, then he opened the tournament schedule for volleyball. The first week of winter break Nekoma was hosting a training camp for local elementary and middle school students interested in playing volleyball. At the end of the week, the camp was having a mini tournament that was open to the public. He immediately cleared his schedule for that day. He would be there. And he’d finally be able to touch Kenma again.


	9. The Camp

Kenma smiled at the text messages coming into his phone. His mother giggled at her son’s giddiness and asked, “Tetsurou?”

Kenma nodded, “last year’s team group chat.”

“Is he coming to help with the camp tournament tomorrow?” his father asked.

“Yeah. He, Kai, and Yaku are going to help referee the games. Kuroo said he’ll be home from school this afternoon. I’ll probably be home late tonight too. Going to Kuroo’s after the camp ends today.”

Kenma helped his mother clear the breakfast dishes while his father finished getting ready for work. “You sleeping at Testsurou’s tonight?” his father asked while he buttoned up his jacket and grabbed his briefcase out of the hall closet.

“Yeah. We’ll just go right to the camp tournament from his house.”

“Sounds good. Mom and I will be there around noon.”

“You really don’t have to come,” Kenma told them for the 100th time in the last week.

“Of course we’re coming!” His mother replied. “You’re coaching your own team.”

Kenma groaned, “It’s not like I’m coaching for real…I’m just supervising.”

“Same thing,” his father answered. “But we’re coming.”

At the school the next day, Kenma looked up into the crowd upon entering the gymnasium with Kuroo. The game they were about to help referee and coach wasn’t anything special, just a fun mini-tournament for the kids that attended the volleyball camp. Each of the Nekoma players helped Coach Nekomata demonstrate, teach, and care for the kids attending the camp this week. For the final day of the camp, they decided to have a mini-tournament where each of the players had their own team of kids to coach. Kenma didn’t have a lot of faith in his team. He wished he had gotten to coach the younger players, then he could just watch them screw around and figure out the game, but because he was a third year, he, Taketora, and Fukunaga got stuck coaching the older kids. The games were open to the public so parents and family members could come watch their kids’ progress, and other teams in their conference were invited to watch as well. 

Then why was _he_ was here?

“What is it?” Lev asked noticing Kenma’s unease. “Are you nervous?”

“No…” Kenma replied taking his attention away from Oikawa Tooru staring down at him.

They took their seats on the bench on the side of the court as the other team members began showing up to set up the rest of the gym before any kids arrived. Many of Nekoma’s alumni came to watch the games and help referee, which was why Kuroo was hanging back with Yaku, arguing about something, or catching up…it was hard to tell with those two whether or not their conversations were hostile. Kenma watched Kuroo cross the gym, then he took his seat on the bench beside him. Kenma bent down to tighten his shoelace and then said, “He’s in stands.”

Kuroo scanned the bleachers. He met eyes with Oikawa then looked back to Kenma. “So what? People are allowed to watch the game.”

“He’s alone.”

Kuroo looked back up to where Oikawa was sitting. He was now talking to Iwaizumi who was handing him a bag of popcorn. “Iwaizumi’s with him. See?”

Kenma checked to see if Kuroo was correct. 

“Are you jealous?” Kuroo teased poking Kenma in the sides. 

Kenma squirmed away from being tickled and frowned at him. “No. He just makes me mad. Isn’t he supposed to be in Argentina or something?” 

“My understanding is that he’s leaving after New Year’s. So’s Iwaizumi. Going to college in California I guess,” Kuroo bent down close to Kenma’s ear, “Why does he make you uneasy? Are you going to be jealous of everyone I’ve slept up with?”

Kenma glared at him. “I’m not jealous. He just won’t stop staring at me.”

Kuroo looked back up into the crowd again. Oikawa noticed him looking and waved. Iwaizumi elbowed him in the gut and then they began arguing. Kuroo laughed but waved back anyways. “Maybe he wants to fuck you, not me.”

“Don’t joke about that.”

“Why not? All these little first years want to fuck you.”

“That’s not true.”

“Of course it is! First years look at third years like their Gods, especially the ones that don’t bully them.”

From across the gym, Taketora was rangling in the first years with Fukunaga and explaining how everything was going to work. Kenma stood up to join them, and the rest of the team and alumni helping out joined them as well. Fukunaga had team assignments for each of the student coaches, and went over the game rotation once more. Then, the games began.

Kenma’s team was actually pretty good, and they listened to his instruction well. His kids were currently playing against Tora’s team. Most of these kids would be playing in the Tokyo prefecture next school year, and a few of them had even applied to Nekoma. Kenma thought that Tora was a better coach than he was, but his group of kids were a lot less well behaved than his. There was a particular kid on Kenma’s team that thought Kuroo was the coolest person ever. Kenma often looked to Kuroo for help, to which he would just shrug and reply, “I don’t go here anymore. I’m just here to ref.”

A kid on Tora’s team looked at Kuroo with stars in his eyes, apparently one of his parents taught at Tokyo University and they often went to the Volleyball games, and because of that, he knew Kuroo. It was kind of cute seeing Kuroo talk to him about the Tokyo U. team.

At break time, Kenma noticed how hard the first years were struggling to help the younger kids organize enough to play a game. Nekomata assisted them, since they were still fairly new to the game. The little kids’ games were less of a game and more of a competition to get the ball over the net. Kenma’s parents were in the stands. So was Kuroo’s dad and grandparents. Akane and Alisa had come to watch as well. The stands were actually pretty full considering this tournament was mostly just for fun. Kuroo had gone up to the stands to talk to Oikawa and Iwaizumi for a bit. Kenma glared at them the whole time from the gym floor.

“You’re turning green,” Tora told him.

“I am not.”

Fukunaga glanced up to where Kuroo was sitting in the stand with his former fling and his former flings current boyfriend. “Ah,” he realized, “envious, are we?”

“Shut up.”

“Kenma’s jealous,” Inuoka sang teasingly.

“Jealous of what?” one of the first years asked joining in on the conversation.

Tora glanced at Kenma, asking silent permission to tell him what was going on. Kenma ignored him because he didn’t feel like dealing with this first year that very obviously had a crush on him.

The first year followed Kenma’s gaze up to the stands as well, then realized that the jokes about Kuroo being Kenma’s boyfriend weren’t jokes. “Oh.”

“What time is it?” Kenma asked changing the subject.

“Almost 12:30,” Fukunaga replied after checking is phone for the time.

Kenma pushed himself up off the floor. “One of the nets got a tear in it during the game, I gotta go get a different one from the storage room.”

“Just use one from the gym closet,” Tora said.

“We’re using them all.”

Tora handed Kenma the key to the hall storage room and asked, “can you grab another air pump while you’re down there? These kids are beating the shit out of all the balls.”

Kenma nodded and grabbed his warmup jacket on the way out and tied it around his waist. Outside the gym, was a long hallway that led to the basement where all the sports clubs stored their extra or unused equipment. His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was his parents letting him know that they were leaving and they’d see him at home later. He typed a quick reply, and shoved the phone back in the pocket of his sweatpants. He pushed open the door that led to the basement stairs and propped it open so he didn’t have to deal with it with an armful of volleyball net. The storage room was the second door from the stairs, he unlocked it and propped it open just as he did with the basement door. The nets were rolled up in the corner of the closet behind a rack of poles. He pushed the cart out of the way and grabbed a net. It was tangled with another. He groaned and sat on the floor to begin untangling the strings. Behind him, he heard the basement door latch shut. He sighed in annoyance once again. He pushed himself up off the floor and turned around to go back up the stairs and prop the door open again. 

He froze. There was a man standing in the doorway of the storage closet. Probably a janitor. “Excuse me,” Kenma said trying to sneak past him. But the man didn’t move. He just stared at him. Immediately Kenma felt his stomach drop. “Excuse me,” he said again, “I need the basement door open.”

“I found you,” the man said reaching up to cup Kenma’s cheeks in his hands. Kenma stumbled back to get away, then the door to the storage room slammed shut.


	10. I Found You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: this chapter contains graphic sexual assault  
> There is also a lot of perspective changes that may get confusing

Ito Shigeru sat in the stands of Nekoma High School’s gym watching a bunch of kids attempt to play a tournament. Kuroo was there. Why was Kuroo here? He doesn’t even go to school here anymore. Always in the way. On the other side of the set of bleachers Ito was sitting on, that Oikawa kid and his boyfriend were arguing about Oikawa waving to Kuroo. Teenage jealousy was a funny thing. Ito would never be jealous of Kuroo like that. 

His jealousy was rooted in absolute hate and disgust. 

Kenma’s parents along with Kuroo’s father and grandparents were also in the stands. Kenma’s mother laughed at something Kuroo’s dad had said and Ito’s heart twinged. Kenma’s smile, his real smile, was like his mothers. He had only seen it once or twice. Once on the train ride home when Fukunaga and Tora went to Kenma’s house after school to study. Fukunaga had made Kenma laugh. He thanked the gods everyday that he was filming him at the time and captured the beautiful moment. He watched that video on repeat. And then one other time when Kuroo had watched one of Kenma’s streams and said something sweet in the comment section. He wanted Kenma to smile at him like that. 

The tournament itself was not exciting to Ito. Watching Kenma with kids made it all worth it though. It made him happy that he and Kenma would have kids of their own someday. It was break time and everyone had gotten out their lunches and joined their own little circles. The doors that lead up to the stands opened and Kuroo came through. He descended the bleachers and joined Oikawa and his boyfriend. Immediately, Oikawa’s eyes lit up. He was trying to flirt with him, but Kuroo wasn’t flirting back, which was funny, but it also made Ito angry. If Kuroo wouldn’t flirt back, then that meant he was way too committed to Kenma. He couldn’t hear their conversation that clearly, but it was obviously about how college was going for Kuroo, and then he caught something else about travel plans. If Oikawa was leaving Japan, then that was one less option Ito had to get rid of Kuroo. When he glanced back down to the gym floor, Kenma was gone. He scanned the gym floor quickly and saw Tora run out the gym door and call down the hallway. Kenma joined him at the door, they exchanged a few words and Tora handed Kenma his phone. He could tell it was Kenma’s phone because of the charm hanging off the bottom of it—even from way up in the stands, he could see it clearly. Then Kenma disappeared down the hallway.

He had to go after him. He had to. Just to talk to him. He needed to hear his voice. He needed Kenma to look at him. He needed to touch him. He needed to stay calm. Kuroo was still talking to Oikawa and his boyfriend. Kenma’s parents were getting up and saying their goodbyes to the Kuroo family. It sounded like the Kuroo’s were going to be leaving shortly as well, but wanted to talk to Tetsurou first. Ito followed Kenma’s parents out the door and down the stairs to where the entrance to the gym was. They kept walking. Ito turned the corner. He passed the gym quickly; he didn’t want to risk anyone seeing him. He followed the hallway to a door that was propped up and labeled ‘basement.’ Kenma must have gone downstairs. He closed the door as quietly as possible behind him, but the latch catching was loud. He swore silently to himself and waited for a minute. Kenma didn’t emerge from either of the two doors he could see from the stairs. He descended the basement stairs quickly and quietly. The first door to the right was labeled ‘storage’ and propped open just like the basement door was. He peaked inside and Kenma was staring right at him.

Kenma averted his gaze quickly and started coming towards him. His heart rate sped up exponentially. “Excuse me,” Kenma said to him. Ito didn’t move. He couldn’t. How could he with Kenma this close to him? They were finally alone together. No Kuroo, no Yamamoto or Fukunaga, no parents, no Hinata, no one was around. It was just the two of them. “Excuse me,” Kenma said again, “I need the basement door open.”

Suddenly, Ito felt the urge to reach out and touch him. “I found you,” he said cupping the boys face. Kenma stumbled backwards as a reflex to the contact, getting just out of his reach. 

Ito dropped his hands. He was scaring him. This was obviously overwhelming for the both of them. Finally, seeing each other. Finally, being alone together. “I’m sorry,” he said, “Obviously I’m moving too fast.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a year. To finally tell you in person how I feel. And now, we’re finally together. We can go right now; my car is parked out front. You can come home and we can be together.”

“I—what?”

Kenma’s gaze kept moving from the floor and back to him. His arms were curled into his chest, he was protecting himself. His shoulders moved up and down with every breath. He was nervous, he was beathing heavily. His voice wavered. He stuttered when he spoke.

Ito took another step forward. Kenma stepped back, but stumbled on the cart holding the extra poles for the volleyball nets. Ito reacted quickly and grabbed him, preventing Kenma from hurting himself. He pulled him forward to hold him against his chest, to protect him, to show him that he was safe. But Kenma pulled back.

“Don’t touch me!”

Ito froze. Why would Kenma say that? He loved him. He loved him. He loved him. He wore the headphone he gave him. He thanked him for his letter. He smiled at his comments on his Twitch streams. He favorited his comments on his YouTube channel. He liked his pictures on Instagram. When he watched Kenma through the camera’s he had set up in his room, he came for him. He took nudes for him. He touched himself when Ito was watching. 

“Baby, it’s me.”

Ito’s grasp on Kenma tightened. He was fighting to get free. “Let me go!”

“Kenma, it’s okay,” he started calmly.

“How do you know my name?”

Ito’s tightened his hold on Kenma’s wrist again. 

“You’re hurting me.” Kenma’s eyes finally met his. He held his gaze. There were tears in his eyes, and suddenly there were tears in Ito’s eyes. Kenma didn’t know him. After all he had gone through to be with him, to see him, to show Kenma how much he loved him…Kenma was rejecting him.

Ito snapped. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at the love of his life. He twisted Kenma’s arm, then threw him to the ground. Kenma landed on his shoulder, but he couldn’t collect himself. He groaned as he tried to lift his head. But his shoulder was out of place. His head was throbbing. Did he hit his head? Kenma wasn’t sure. Ito wasn’t sure. Ito watched Kenma writhe for a moment. Ito’s fists were clenched at his side. How _dare_ Kenma reject him like that. He loved him so much, how could he just do that to him!? After _everything_ he did for him!?

Kenma rolled onto his other shoulder, and tried to reach _something_ , _anything_ to protect himself with. He managed to get his knees working and he pushed off the floor, trying to muster enough strength to stand. But Ito was on top of him in seconds. He grabbed Kenma by the legs and pulled him into him. 

Below him, Kenma was crying, “why are you doing this?”

Ito grabbed Kenma by this chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. His pupils were blown wide, tears were staining his beautiful rosy cheeks. “do you know who I am?” Ito asked calmly.

“No!” Kenma cried, “I don’t know you!”

His heart broke. Never in his life had he felt so angry. Here was the man he loved more than anything, claiming he didn’t know him. He had to remind him of their love. He kissed Kenma hard. Kenma shook his head quickly to break the kiss, then screamed for help. This only made Ito angrier. He put his hand over Kenma’s mouth and spit in his face, “Shut. Up.”

Kenma reached his good arm up to push Ito off of him, but Ito pushed it down just as quickly. Kenma yelled for help again. Ito slapped him across the face. “What did I tell you!” he screamed in his face. 

Kenma was now very aware of the pain in his shoulder. It was broken. It had to be, why else would it hurt this bad. He whimpered, then he felt Ito’s fingers wrap around the waist band of his sweats. He knew what was happening. He kicked his legs at his offender, but the man above him was too strong. He grabbed Kenma by the throat and Kenma froze. The man used his free hand to trail his fingers up Kenma’s t-shirt that was now lifted up to his chest. Then the man grabbed him picked him up, and slammed him back on the floor. His shoulder screamed at him. For a second he didn’t register what had happened, then he had no idea what was going on. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, he was dizzy, even though he was lying down. His head. His head. He hit his head. He couldn’t move.

“I love you,” the man whispered in his ear. “Remember this, baby?”

Kenma didn’t know what was happening. He thought he was dreaming. He was sleeping and Kuroo was trying to wake him up. He could feel his sweats being pulled down. He felt Kuroo kissing his hips, then his thighs, then there was pain. He bit him. Kuroo’s never bitten him before. Then he remembered. His eyes shot open, but the light of the storage closet made him nauseous. He squeezed his eyes shut. His good arm reached out to the side; the ground was hard. This wasn’t his or Kuroo’s bed. 

Ito didn’t want to waste any time. Who knows how long it would take Kenma’s friends to realized he was gone for too long and come check on him? He was already hard. He had been hard since the moment Kenma saw him standing in the doorway. He wished he could spend more time taking care of Kenma, making sure he felt good, making sure he came too. But he couldn’t. 

He forced himself into Kenma. Kenma’s eyes flung open at the foreign feeling of being forcibly penetrated and did his best to kick the man off of him. But he was dazed and the man gripped his legs so tightly. Everything hurt. His shoulder still screamed at him. His head throbbed. And now he was being sexually assaulted. If he kept fighting back, this man would hurt him more. He had already proved that. Kenma stopped fighting.

Ito felt Kenma relax under him. He was finally enjoying it. He remembered him. He was letting it happen. He was panting under him. His eyes were closed in pleasure. He reached for Kenma’s free hand and linked their fingers together. Kenma didn’t reciprocate the action, but he was euphoric, so, how could he? Ito didn’t ever want this moment to end. But he felt himself getting close. He slammed into Kenma once more, then again, and again, and each time Kenma let out a little whimper of pleasure. Then he came inside him. He collapsed on top of Kenma and breathed a final “I love you,” in his ear. Kenma shied away from him. He kissed Kenma’s cheek lightly, then he pulled up his pants.

Kenma’s warmup jacket was lying off to the side. It had come untied when Ito pulled down Kenma’s pants. He grabbed the jacket and put it to his face. He inhaled the scent of his lover. He would hold onto this forever. And when Kenma finally came home to him, he would give it back. It would only be a matter of time. He knew who he was again, and as soon as the tournament was over, he would break up with Kuroo on the train ride home and he would skip their stop. He would ride all the way back into the city and meet Ito at his apartment where he would welcome him with open arms. From there, they would run away together. Ito would quit his job and together they’d move to the countryside. Ito could get a new job easily, and Kenma could stream from anywhere. They’d buy a house. They’d get married. They’d have kids.

At the door, he glanced back at Kenma once more, who was still on the floor, recovering. He was so beautiful. Ito left without noticing the blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment and some kudos!


End file.
